Bound- ON HOLD!
by Savagehunger47
Summary: Born with the Nine Tailed demon fox within him Naruto is hated and abused by the villagers. A Stranger comes and his parents sell him to get rid of him. Trapped by a magical spell that keeps him from escaping Naruto can do nothing but wait to be free.B/B!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
****Rating:**** NC-17  
****Pairings:**** Naruto/Sasuke  
****Parts:**** 1 of ?**

**Summary:**** Born with the Nine Tailed demon fox within him Naruto is hated and abused by the villages. A Stranger comes and his parents sell him to get rid of him. Trapped by a magical spell that keeps him from escaping Naruto can do nothing but wait to be free.**

**Author's note:**** Warning I have this rated as NC-17 for obvious reasons (LEMONS!) so if boy/boy sex makes you uncomfortable then please do not read. Oh and there will be a lot of swearing too. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Bound**

Once upon a time there lived a wondrous child. Gifted with golden locks and eyes as blue as the most beautiful oceans he was gazed on with love by all and from all they told of how this sun kissed child had been blessed by the gods…

Psh, yeah right, maybe in some freaky alternate universe. Naruto looked at the illustrations in the children's book the mistress had given him. A stupid tail of a magical boy who saved his village and of how much the villagers loved him…all bull shit.

"Some stupid brat in, butt fuck, know where living in a secluded village not on any map who's also a freak but everyone loves? What a crock of shit!" Standing up from the tree he was leaning against Naruto jumped up onto a bolder and threw the book as far as he could over the cliff and watched it sail on the air current before disappearing in the crashing waves below.

Naruto took as much comfort as he could, letting the salty sea air pull and tangle his own blonde hair as he stared out at the vast blue ocean that lay out before him. His momentary escape from his pathetic life could have been imagined away if only the chiming from the bell on the collar he wore around his neck would stop ringing from the wind.

His life was exactly like that story except it was backwards, the dark version. Born with the markings of whiskers, three on each side of his face, he had been branded a magical child, a Jinchuriki, with the Nine Tail Fox within him and spurned.

The violence of their fear and hatred had left him, at a very young age, to distrust anyone even the ones he called mother and father. The only one he could count on was himself and the Kyuubi.

When he was five his parents had tried to abandon him deep within the forest. Scared, tired and hungry darkness had fallen and with it the things that went bump in the night came out. He and the Kyuubi met for the first time that frightening night and saved him, transforming him into the Nine Tailed Fox demon everyone feared. He hadn't known at that age that merging, changing, into the fox's true form would chain the Kyubi permanently to his soul forever, making him suffer right along with him in his sad little life.

But because of changing into the fox he had survived the dangers of the forest and was able to use its animal senses to find his way back home. _Those people_ never tried to do that to him again but the hatred of the village people grew his bright blue eyes that turned red and the fangs that grew when the Kyuubi came close to the surface, the joy and satisfaction that he felt when they ran from him in those times.

It was after his tenth birthday that changed his life to what it was now…A toy, a pet to the most richest and powerful family in the whole world. Even he in that secluded little village had heard of them. The Uchiha clan.

The head of the house and heard whispers about him and come to see if the rumors were true, he had been basking, in fox form, out on the porch warming myself in the spring sun when the old woman came up to the house…she must have seen him transform back into a boy when he fell asleep. The next thing he knew he had been drugged and chained and taken. His parents had sold him to the old woman.

'**Thinking about the past won't change it, Kit.'**

"So you keep reminding me…" Naruto whispered to the voice, the Kyuubi, he heard in his head. Brushing his shoulder length blonde hair out of his eyes he took one last look at the ocean then turned and jumped off the bolder, back towards the tree he had been resting against and to the well wore path near it.

'**The decision to allow your parents to give you to the Uchiha clan was a good one.'**

"Hmpt."

'**You are not beaten everyday nor do you have to fight for food. The woman protects you, shelters you and gives you everything you need. If I had let you stay in that village you would have turned feral.'**

"Ha…the most feared of all demons worried that I would turn feral? That's funny…"

'**You are human, kit. Humans need humans to stay sane.'**

Naruto paused at a bush full of fragrant flowers and plucked a bloom free, bringing it to his nose and breathing in deeply before responding to the Kyuubi's statement. "Yeah right, and being here gives me that? Your forgetting, old fox that I'm not allowed to be seen in my human form by anyone but that old woman." Naruto continued down the dirt path created by the trampling of his feet from running to the ocean and glazing at it in longing that also lead him back to the mansion.

"The only reason why she lets me walk around as my true self is only because I can't stay in your form for more then twelve hours, at best. After I "recharge" I'm forced to turn back into you." Naruto kicked at the rocks on the path in his way.

'**It will not last forever, kit.' **

"So you keep telling me day after day for seven years now." Naruto sighed.

'**The woman is sick. She won't be lasting for very much longer.'**

"Yeah…"

'**Come, kit, it is time to head back.'**

Sighing again Naruto removed his blue yukata and hung it on a low hanging tree branch. Someone always came and got it and replaced it with a clean one. Standing there naked Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed letting the change come over him.

_I'm tired, old fox._

'**Then sleep, kit. I will let no harm come to you.'**

**oOoOoOo**

Sasuke glared through the tinted glass window as the limo made its way slowly up the long driveway to his mother's summer home by the sea. It was called a summer home, for obvious reasons, but the woman who gave birth to him lived there all year around.

An army of servants lined up to greet him when the car stopped. Opening his door himself Sasuke stride confidently up the red carpet they rolled out just for him and scaled the numerous stone steps.

"Young master, thank you for coming. The mistress does not have very much longer and has been calling for you."

Sauske barely gave the simpering man servant, that ran beside him, a glance as he continued on the way inside, the foot men rushed forward to open the double doors, bowing as he pass them by.

"Young master, we have your rooms ready for you, so that you may refresh yourself-"

"I will see my mother now." Sasuke curled his lip when the servant stumbled in his way effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"I-I'm sorry, young master, but the mistress does not wish to be disturbed for any reason at this time. Later, after dinner she said she will like to see you-" The servant choked on the last of his words as the young lord's eyes changed from piercing black to blood red, the three black wheel swirls appearing within them.

Trapping the servant in his own mind Sasuke stepped around him. To deny him was unforgivable and the horror of the world he created for that servant he would learn never to do it again. "That woman is probably with her lover." Sasuke hissed. Young, beautiful…a leech, some playboy that was sucking off his family's wealth, for his mother to have a lover wasn't the problem. What was was the fact that the lover was _his age!_

Servants scattered out of his way after seeing the color of his eyes and didn't try to stop them and if they did? God help them.

Reaching his mother's chamber door Sasuke didn't bother knocking up instead kicked the doors in. Entering he coughed and waved his hand in front of his face of the smoke that filled the air. The room was dark with just the sunlight from the open window to shine his way as he walked deeper in. His mother lay in bed with a cigarette dangling from her fingertips. Sickness did not take away her beauty, her hair still shone brightly as did her pale skin.

"Sasuke…"

"If your sick why are you smoking?" Sasuke asked taking the cigarette from her and burning it out in the overflowing ashtray. "Why isn't your lover here taking care of you? Or did he bail once he saw that you were of know use to him any longer?"

Dry crackling laughter came from pale lips. "Leave me? He can never leave me unless I let him…Mine…always mine…"

Sasuke shivered at his mother's insane rambling. He felt no real love for her, how could he when she had never been a part of his life. Since he was a child he had been taken care of by wet nurses and the family butler then shipped off to boarding school. His older brother had taken over their father's empire while he stayed back being groomed to take over his mother's family's estates and businesses. When he was ten his mother disappeared here…it was hard to find love for someone you never knew all he felt was disgust at the wasted before him.

"Then where is he if he hasn't left you?" Sasuke wanted to meet him. The one his mother thought so much of that she would abandon his brother and him. His father and she had a divorce right after he was born taking them with him.

Scratching from the window had Sasuke turning to look over and his mother's red fox appeared. To have a tailed demon was a rare thing but to have the Nine Tail was even rarer. The most powerful demon in their secret world of magic only the strongest Uchiha could control a Kyuubi and his mother was strong. She was the strongest in all the Uchiha clans…_was_ until he and his brother were born.

"There he is." His mother whispered in her raspy ruined voice opening her arms out wide to the red fox that had minimized its form to the size no bigger then a house cat.

"My lover…" Sasuke looked around but saw know one else but the red fox as it jumped up on the bed, it's fur stood up on ends as his mother grabbed him and petted it. "My one and only…"

Sauske glared at the demon as it glared back, growling at him.

The Kyuubi didn't like the young man standing by the bed. Tall and muscular he could feel the power emanating from him. Much more then the woman that had placed the binding spell on Naruto keeping them trapped on the premises. He had told Naruto that the woman would free him on her death, she had promised, but what he hadn't told him was that in her sick and weakened condition from the illness she could no longer break the spell she had placed upon him that bound him to her and her powers grew weaker every day that the illness raged. Hence the reason she called her son, which they had never seen before, to her side.

'_Old fox…?'_

'**Shh, kit…go back to sleep. Soon she will call for you so rest.**

'_Ummm….' _

The Kyuubi watched the handsome boy warily…he had to be sure Naruto and he never meet and make sure the woman convinced him to break the spell before she died. The spell was a living thing and if it was not broken before she passed it would go to the next blood relative near her giving them ownership over Naruto.

TBC…

**Author's Note:**** Short chapter sorry to start out with. Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
****Rating:**** NC-17  
****Pairings:**** Naruto/Sasuke  
****Parts:**** 2 of ?**

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I hope you like this chappy! Please tell me what you think :)  
**

**Bound**

Feeling someone petting him Naruto was jarred awake by hands stroking his chest. Opening his eyes he saw his body, his none furry body, with only a sheet covering him from the waist down. His head was rested on soft breasts between even softer thighs and the feminine hand that caressed his well toned chest was silky smooth. _'Shit, thanks a fucking lot.'_ Naruto silently yelled at the Kyuubi.

'**I told you she would be calling for you.'**

'_So what! Never stopped you before from breaking free."_

'**Now is not the time to disobey her. Push her too far in her condition and she may not free you.' **

'_She may not free you.' _Naruto mimicked. _'Some all powerful demon you are.'_

'**Her spell binds your soul to her. If I interfere she could kill you before I could stop her and as I am connected to you, I would die as well.'**

"Finally you are awake."

"Damn it you perverted old woman." Naruto tried to push her hands away and sit up only to have her claw his pecks with her sharp nails making him hiss in pain. "I'm still under age you remember that, right?"

'**Don't resist her, kit. Bide your time.' **

Naruto grinded his teeth but listened to the Kyuubi, he didn't bother looking around to see where he was. There were only three places he'd wake up buck naked and that was in the vast gardens far from prying eyes, his room or her room.

"Will you not give me this much at least Naruto?"

"I've given or I should say you've taken more then enough from me you old hag."

Uchiha Mikoto smiled at the insults her treasure threw at her as she traced the welts she created on his sun kissed chest. "Making you mine was the best decision I made in my whole life." Mikoto whispered running her fingers also through Naruto's golden locks.

"Psh, yeah be sure to tell that to cops when they drag your cougar ass to jail." Naruto mumbled but even as he grumbled he was alarmed by the frailty in those delicate wrists.

"My son has come to see me."

Uninterested Naruto looked away from that woman's hands and stared out into the darkness of the room. "Yeah, and?" The hand in his hair tightened.

"I want you to stay clear of him."

Naruto winched as that hand forced his head back and he met flame red eyes. "I take it that I'm not invited to the welcoming party then?" Pain exploded in Naruto's body as his stared into those red eyes he vision himself stretched over a burning fire. The connection broke when the woman started coughing and Naruto curled up in a ball in her lap breathless. "You're losing your touch old woman." Naruto laughed even as he gasped in pain.

"Yes…maybe I am….but I still have enough in me to keep you in line, never forget that." Mikoto coughed in the sleeve of her robe. "Did you think that just because I'm sick I would not be a threat to you any longer?" Mikoto hissed.

'**I warned you Naruto. Thread carefully, she is not stable.'**

'_Shut it, I know what I'm doing.'_ "Nah, I just figured that we keep it normal, like old times. If I thought you were weak I'd have runaway a long time ago and with your favorite bottle of wine you keep hidden in your nightstand." Naruto flinched, even though his body was not burned his mind still believed it was so when she touched his back with her boney hands it felt like his skin was being ripped off by her now gentle caress. He just had to suck it up, in a few minutes his tricked mind would realize it wasn't real and the pain would ease.

"Like old times…?"

"Yeah, like old times. Why would I care if your kid is here? I've never shown an interest in anyone that's ever came before so why would I show some now?"

"So you will not go near him?"

Naruto sighed. "Why would I even be tempted to go near him? From the way I see it he's from you and so he's the Devil's spawn, hatched from hell, so no I will not go near him in fact I predict that I will be staying as far as I possibly can from the mansion." Shifting uncomfortably Naruto tried to turn away from the dry lips that feathered kisses down his cheek.

"My son is a very handsome young man. When his brother and he were born everyone was amazed at their brilliance. I left my sons to their father when they were very young but I've always kept my eyes on what they have done and accomplished in their young lives. Sasuke, my son that is here now, is handsome, popular and top of all his classes, even at his tender age he is a force to be reckoned with. If he were to see you he might harm you and I can not protect you like I have in the past."

'**Listen to her warning Naruto. She fears him and with reason. This boy is powerful and I can sense darkness within him, even if the female were at full health and power she would be no match to her son.'**

'_Even though people don't think home schooling is real school I'm not stupid, I said I wouldn't go near him and I won't. What do I care if her kid is here? Hell he could be sporting four eyes and three nipples, all I want is for the spell to be broken and if me sniffing around him stops that from happening then all the more reason to keep away from him.'_

Naruto 'tsked' in irritation at the Kyuubi while swatting away MIkoto's wandering hands that were slipping down under the sheets that covered his lower half. _'I got enough problems trying to keep this woman's hands to herself'_ "Oi onna, I thought you were sick?"

"I want to hold you once more in my arms."

Naruto quickly untangled himself from her arms and shot out of bed taking the sheet with him, making sure he didn't meet her sharingan eyes Naruto bowed. "Sorry but that kinda fun is not going to happen, not unless you wanna keel over today." Walking over to the window Naruto jumped up onto the windowsill. "I think it would be best if you get some sleep and next time you summon me and need to tell me something please have one of your goons dress me in something." Leaping out the window Naruto ran as fast as he could, so he would not be seen, towards the only sanctuary he had, the gardens and to his favorite tree over looking the sea.

**oOoOoOo**

"Young Master, please wait!"

Sasuke spun around to face his mother's main stooge, the annoying little man that had thought to keep him seeing her yesterday when he arrived. "Seems like you don't learn do you? Or do I need to teach you a better lesson?" Sasuke asked. When the man only stood there stuttering Sasuke turned back and continued on this way towards the gates of the gardens he viewed, the day before, out of his bedroom window.

"Wait! Forgive me, but entering the gardens is forbidden to all but a few grounds keepers."

"Forbidden? Why?" Sauske demanded stopping with his hand on the gates lock.

"I-it's not our place to question our mistress only to obey."

"What is she hiding?" Then Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Or should I say _who_ is she hiding there?"

The servant bowed low to him but said nothing.

"You do realize that your fate will be in my hands once my mother passes to the next world do you not?" Sasuke said coldly. Although irritating he could see that this little man could be a benefit to him. This was someone that knew everything that went in the house, every misdeed, and every secret.

"Yes I do, young master."

Sasuke broke the lock on the gate doors easily and opened it. "If you know then do it think, for you health, it wise to continue to block me?"

"No, young master…It's just that…the mistress…"

Sasuke took pity on the panicking servant, just a little. "Your loyalty is to my mother. I respect that but do not think that just because my mother demands from you that _I_ will also follow along." Sasuke slammed the gate behind him. "And also remember that when Uchiha Mikoto dies _you _and all of this will belong to me and so does its fate. Stop me again and we shall see how long this place and all here survive."

It took ten minutes before Sasuke could calm down. Not just from the irritating servant but from last nights dinner as well as being denied an audience with his mother this morning. The beauty of the vast gardens was amazing, the openness when you wanted openness and deceiving wildness in other parts. It was a shame that his mother forbid others its wonder and another reason why he couldn't stop thinking that she was hiding someone or something here.

Last night had been the worst night of his eighteen years of life. His mother, lost in her own medicated world did nothing but glare across the table at him while clenching the growling and hissing Nine Tail fox in her arms. The only thing he could understand from her rambling was that she had called him, not to see him before she died, but because she wanted something from him…story of his life. Tomorrow night she wanted him to help her break the spell she had placed over the Kyuubi.

His friend and also guard Suigetsu Hozuki talked about it. He knew exactly what spell his mother placed upon the Nine Tail. Considering the Kyuubi's power it was suspicious on why the powerful demon stayed, it could break the spell when ever it wanted. Why it chose to stay when it clearly hated his mother was a mystery but he agreed with Hozuki, he did not need the Nail Tail's power nor did he want it around him or his clan. A blood oath with the demon swearing he would never darken his land or do harm to his people for his mother's actions. If the demon and he could part in peace would be fine, if they parted in bloodshed that would be fine as well. Testing his skills against something so powerful would be worth waking up in the morning for.

Sasuke shaded his eyes from the glare of the sun and noticed a trail leading into the darker more lush and dense part of the garden a trail that should not have been there. Curious Sasuke stepped off the main stone path and onto the other. It didn't take very long before he noticed someone's blanket or sheet in the middle of the path.

**oOoOoOo**

'_Holy shit he's huge…who is that?' _

'**That is the woman's son.'**

Naruto inched his way in the bushes so he could get a better look at the kid. '_Fuckers good looking…'_

'**Be careful, kit."**

'_You think I could take him?'_ Naruto couldn't help but appreciate the view as the Uchiha kid bent down and picked up the sheet he just moments ago cast off to replace with a black yukata. The second he had dropped the sheet he had heard someone coming up his path and dove buck naked holding the robe in his fist, stifling his curses when his naked flesh was pierced by thorns from the damn prickly bush. But the closer the guy got the less intimidated Naruto felt, or at least tried to convince himself, he wasn't nearly as big as his thought he had been when he first saw him. He was a lot more muscular in the chest and arms and he was a little taller then he was.

'**Your defensive skills are good but this boy's skill rivals your own. Engagement of any kind would be foolish.'**

'_How the hell do you think he gets his hair so spiky in the back?'_

'**Back away now, kit, any closer and he will sense you.'**

'_Yes mother.'_ Naruto crawled backwards slowly then froze when the edge of his yukata snagged on a thorn, shaking the bushes around him slightly. Hunkering down closer to the ground Naruto eyes darted to where the black haired kid stood then swung his head left to right when all he saw was the sheet on the ground but not the man. Heart racing Naruto unhooked his yukata as slowly and quietly as he could then continued to back up until his hind end bumped up against something hard. Gulping Naruto looked behind him then up into suspicious black eyes. Standing up slowly Naruto turned and wiped the dirt from his knees and hands and smiled at the taller kid then took off as fast as he could, pumping his legs for more speed for once was glad for the lack of restriction the yukata provided until he tripped on the long hem causing him to stumble and slow down allowing the guy chasing him to catch him and he was brought down hard to the ground.

Groaning in pain and breathless from the hard body that held him down and blinded on the tall grasses of the field he had tried to escape and lose the bastard in, Naruto struggled as he was flipped onto his back and grinned on the inside when he landed a lucky punch on the guys aristocratic chin and he even got a good kick to his ribs before he was over powered.

'_To think that I just escaped from between a pair of thighs now I have someone between mine.' _Naruto grumbled to the Kyuubi as the bigger boy settled between his legs and held his arms over his head. _'What the hell do I do now? Hello? FOX!' _ Naruto screamed at the damn fox to wake up, just like the demon to disappear when he needed him. Shaking in anger, blinded by weeds and his long hair Naruto's eyes watered and tears fell from his eyes from the dirt that clouded around their bodies.

**oOoOoOo**

Sasuke heaved and stupidly stared down at the beauty under him. The boy was so scared that he trembled and tears even trailed down lovely skin into his long blonde hair. Sasuke held the boy down with one hand and smoothed the hair obstructing the boy's view and also so he could look into those sapphire blue eyes again, he had never been a sucker for tears but seeing them in those bright blues a hand felt like it was squeezing his heart. "Shh, don't be scared I won't hurt you."

Sasuke knew he should get off the delicate boy but found that he didn't want to so he didn't. He liked the feel of him beneath him and even hardened as the boy struggled and pressed his hips down into the boy. The fact that he was reacting to a guy did matter to Sasuke. Boy or girl he liked both. Excited Sasuke grinded his hips but stopped when the boy whimpered under him.

Realizing how badly frightened the boy must be Sauske let go of his wrists and leaned up off of him but stayed between his naked silky thighs. "Don't be afraid." Sasuke whispered gently.

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto whimpered again as the stone dug deeper into the small of his back, he had heard the bastard mumble some crap before but the breath had been knocked out of him and the weight on his chest had made it impossible to say anything. Naruto was about to start swinging once he felt the heavy bastard let go of him until what he said clicked in his brain giving him a bright idea.

"P-please s-sir…don't-don't hurt me." Naruto pretended to sob, peeking to see if the other boy bought his act and to his utter amazement it looked like he did. To his evil glee the funky haired kid looked remorseful and worried for him.

Taking every TV show he'd seen about seductive damsels in distress, Naruto lay under the boy submissively and blinked up at him with his dirt irritated watery eyes and hoped to god he gave him a "save me I'm so weak" look.

"I swear I-I did nothing wrong…" _Wow he's really eating this crap up_, Naruto thought. _'You see this fox! I could be an actor!'_ Naruto yelled at the Kyubi but still the fox stayed silent.

When the larger boy got up off him Naruto sat up and cowered, or at least what he thought one would look like when they did. Naruto felt stupid but remembering how easily he got taken down it was the safest gamble he could take. Naruto's yukata had untied and fell off his shoulders leaving his whole upper body bare, thinking it made him look more feminine, Naruto scowled inwardly at the hated word, especially when describing himself, covered his face in his hands and forced out another pathetic sob and again the chump fell for it.

**oOoOoOo**

Sasuke became angry, murderously so, when he was the scratches the marred the boy's sun kissed chest. The yukata the blonde wore was worth thousands of dollars, not something just anyone could wear, not just because of the price but because the design was exclusively for mates of powerful, high ranking, Sharingan users in their clan and besides his mother, his brother and him self there was know one that had these which meant that the lover his mother hid from him had to be the gentle abused boy before him.

"You're my mother's lover aren't you?"

Naruto almost gagged hearing that but kept up his act. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"She is forcing you to stay here isn't she?" Someone so innocent looking like him had to have been tricked or is being threatened to stay.

"Ye-yes…My parents are old, poor and sick…to save them I sold myself to her in exchange for medical care…..I know that I could have gone to the state and gotten help but I'm from a small village, my people still believe in the old ways and have always come to yours for help. Until Mistress Mikoto takes her last breath she owns me." _That episode was good_, Naruto thought thinking of the drama he liked to watch.

Grabbing the boy Sauske held him in his arms, holding him chest to chest and kissed him gently, probing softly with his tongue in request to open him mouth to him not wanting to frighten him in his demand but also not allowing him to deny him, he couldn't help himself. To think such a timid creature was enslaved by his cruel mother was unforgivable. His chest rumbled in approval when the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck, the sound of his cell phone ringing in his back pocket, Hozuki's ring tone, had him breaking the kiss and cursing.

Standing them both up Sasuke kissed the boy again and pulled his black yukata up, covering him up and fixing his belt again to properly stay closed as it was meant to. "One second." Answering the call Sasuke walked a little away talking softly. After a minute he hung up and turned but the spot where the boy had been was empty. Spinning in a circle Sasuke searched the wide field but he was nowhere in sight.

"SHIT!" Kicking at the tall grass Sasuke shouted his fury. Flipping his cell open Sasuke dialed his other body guard's number. "Juego where are you? Good, stay by the gates. I want you to watch out for a boy, he'll be, maybe, about my age, blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes, wearing a black Uchiha mated yukata. I want everyone to surround the exits of the gardens and catch him. With your delicate personality he should feel comfortable with you. Do not let Hozuki scare him or even come near him tell him if he does then for the next two weeks I'll make him think he's buried up to his neck in the Sahara desert with a bottle of ice cold water inches from his face with know way for him to drink it."

Snapping his cell closed Sasuke cursed again, he should have known the boy would run from him, he had been so frightened. But he planned to find him. He wanted him.

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto laughed out loud once he finally could run at full speed and without worry that the Uchiha heir was following him.

**'That was dangerous Naruto.'**

_'Oohh, now you wanna talk to me. Where were you when I needed you, huh?' _Naruto yanked at the knot in his belt as he ran. _'I could have used you back there you know'_

**'I had to hide myself deep within you. The Sharingan user, one of his power, would have sensed me very quickly. Our connection let me hear and see everything that occurred. Now more then ever it is important that you don't see him again.' **

_'What? Why? I kinda liked meeting him'_ Naruto grinned as he ran, finally getting the knot out and stripping from the robe as he jumped over a fallen log now in the buff. _'Dude can kiss although I wished he put a little more power behind it but then again he thought I was a wimp so maybe that's why he didn't. Didn't wanna scare little ol' me' _

**'The heat and mating scent radiating from his body is not a good sign, kit.'**

_'Oh ya? Why'z dat?'_ Leaping over another fallen tree, before Naruto's feet hit the ground he already transformed into the Kyuubi.

**'His scent is of that of the woman's when you turned sixteen and she invited you to her room but with him it was a hundred times stronger. If he realizes he can chain you to him by not breaking the spell he will.'**

_'Shit, now you tell me'_

Within the Kyuubi, looking out through his eyes Naruto saw guards everywhere. _'What the hell is going on?' _Just then the Uchiha kid he played tonsil hockey with appeared and talked to a tall red head.

"I want you to find him and bring him to me, I don't care how long it takes just bring him to me."

**'This is another reason why the woman didn't want you to meet her son. She knew there would be a possibility that he would take an interest in you and she didn't want that.'**

_'Know one tells me jack shit…' _Making sure the fox kept his eyes on the Uchiha heir while he sneaked out of the bushes and to the mansion. Naruto watched as a guard fell to his knees screaming and grabbing his head while Sasuke stared angrily at him. The fox and he, within the demon, froze and the Kyuubi growled threateningly at the woman's son when he pinned them with his blood red, Sharingan, eyes.

_I'm screwed_, Naruto thought watching as the guard was dragged away. Maybe playing Romeo like a fool hadn't been a great idea like he had thought….

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
****Rating:**** NC-17  
****Pairings:**** Naruto/Sasuke  
****Parts:**** 3 of ?**

**Author's Note: Thank you very one for your reviews! Hope you like this one :)  
**

**Bound**

"What do you think Hinata? Will Sam Winchester become one with the Devil and live with him in peace or will God step in and remove him the last second when he is about to kill Dean, somewhere down the line? I mean the last episode of the season was a little funky don't you think? Sam and Michael fall into hell, Dean goes and makes up with his true love but then in the end while Dean is having a happily ever after you see Sam, out of hell, how he escaped I don't know, standing outside under a street light staring hatefully at Dean through the window." Naruto's voice was muffled from the towel Hinata had over his head, drying the wet locks from the hot bath he just had.

The quiet girl was his only friend in the gilded cage he was forced to call home and the only one that could acknowledge his existence, who also happened to be his personal servant. Mikoto had assigned the girl to be his caregiver because of her pale eyes; everyone thought that she was blind even though she wasn't and even though Mikoto knew that Hinata wasn't she pretended that she was. The fact was Hinata was the only one he would allow to come near him so she was forced to deal and convincing herself that Hinata was visually impaired did that.

Naruto could take care of himself but lord forbid if that old woman would allow such horror to occur. He had always had males attending him but they never lasted long. Just like in the village they had all been afraid of him and the more they vented their fear at him the more he lashed out. Hinata had been a random servant that he had stumbled, well crashed, into one day and the first person he hadn't frightened away because of what he had in him. She sincerely treated him as if nothing was wrong with him.

'**Nothing is wrong with you kit.'**

'_Yeah cuz talking to a demon that's thousands of years old is so normal. Go to sleep. '_

"Uhmm…sorry Naruto-kun…I've never watched that show before." Hinata said pausing in drying the blonde's damp locks.

Naruto pulled the towel from his head and turned to look at Hinata with wide eyes. "Do you not have a TV or something?" Naruto felt bad when Hinata blushed and looked down. "Ahh not that it's a problem that you haven't watched it nor do you have to force yourself to if you're not interested either." Naruto rushed and said since Hinata had more then once done things just to make him happy. Sometimes he couldn't help but think she was a strange girl.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Huh?"

"Ahh…wh-what did you do today?"

Naruto smiled at the memory of Mikoto's son giving him some tongue. "Same ol' same ol'."

"Oh but…uhmm…"

Naruto sighed. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm accusing you of anything…but…uhmm…"

"Spit it out Hinata." Naruto gentled his voice. "I'm not going to be mad at you so just ask me whatever it is that you want, don't be so shy."

"D-did you have something to do with why Uchiha-sama is having the property searched?"

Naruto stood and pulled up his slightly baggy jean's, another reason why he loved having Hinata as his friend, she brought him normal clothes, or just clothes in general, for him to wear even if he couldn't wear them for long, because of that woman, it was nice to feel all of his skin covered and not have to worry about gusts of wind revealing his boys to the whole world. He even loved the orange T-shirts she always got for him.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, ahh sorry I was thinking about something else for a second." Naruto said laughing and scratched his cheek.

"Then…?"

"Ahh…well I might have something to do with it…How pissed off was her kid?"

Pale gray/blue eyes timidly lowered. "Sasuke-kun…Is very angry at his entourage for failing to locate a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes…A few have even been sent to the hospital…"

Naruto cursed. "Does _she_ know yet?" Naruto sat back down and let Hinata brush his hair. Hinata was always the first to know everything that went on in the mansion. "How much time do I have?"

There was a loud bang as the secret door that connected to Uchiha Mikoto's room to his crashed against the wall.

"Get out of here Hinata." Naruto whispered pulling Hinata to a stand as he stood facing the stare of those bright red, angry, Sharingan eyes of the old woman's. Pushing Hinata to the hidden door on the other side of the room, that opened to the hallway, Naruto waited until Hinata escaped before smiling at Mikoto. "Ahh..so what's up?"

"Attend to me in my room now!"

Naruto grinded his molars but did as he was told. Entering the old woman's bedroom Naruto pushed the large painting that hid his door from sight and slowly turned to look at Mikoto.

"You swore not even four hours ago that you would not go anywhere near my son and yet I hear that he searches for you!"

"Whoa, now you can't blame that one. I was minding my own business and then he freak'n jumps out at me. The gardens are supposed to be the one place I can run around in my own body. It's not my fault if your kid can't follow the rules and stay out and I bet he was told not to enter by your lap dog too." Naruto shifted from one foot to the other nervously as the old woman walked up to him.

"What did he do?" Mikoto demanded.

_Let me feel every muscled on his well defined body as he lay on me and kissed with so much skill it made me quiver with need,_ Naruto thought and smiled.

'**Don't even think about telling that to her, Kit.' **

"Ahh…besides scare the shit out of me? Nothing. I was able to get away from him before he could catch me." Naruto yelped in pain as Mikoto grabbed a fist full of his hair and made him sink to his knees.

'**Careful Kit.'**

'_Like I don't already know that! Shut up and go back to sleep.'_

"I have always loved your hair… Give it to me."

"Oh shit!" Naruto squeezed his eyes tightly closed when he saw the scissors swoop down towards his face. Naruto forced himself to keep his hands that he clenched into fist on his thighs as the damn old woman cut off all his hair.

"So soft…"

Naruto fell forward when she was all done; locks of his hair were all around him once he opened his eyes. Naruto looked up at the insane satisfied look on the old woman's face and the gust of his hair that she held in her fist. Touching the back of his head Naruto couldn't believe how short his hair was.

'**Kit…'**

'_I said to go to sleep.'_

"I know Sasuke touched it. He touched your hair."

Naruto stood; raking his shaky fingers through his hair and dusting his shoulders of the cut golden locks that itched at his neck.

"Your not angry at me are you Naruto?"

"I probably wouldn't be if you would stop rubbing my hair you just butchered off on your face." Naruto shook his head, he wasn't angry that much that he finally got all that weight off his head. He always hated having long hair and even though the old woman went all psycho on him in how she did it he was grateful it was gone. The only thing he was pissed about was that it hadn't been his choice to have it cut.

"Then will you give me a kiss?"

Naruto made a face but obediently leaned down and puckered his lips and grunted when Mikoto wrapped her boney arms around him. A knock on the door and raised muffled arguing voices reached Naruto making him breathe a sigh of relief, giving him the perfect excuse to escape out of the old woman's arms. The door opened just as he jumped out of sight, on the side of the bed.

"Young Master, please! You can't enter the Mistress's chambers!"

"Quiet!"

Naruto wiggled under the bed once he heard Sasuke's voice. _'Now is a good time for you to wake up old fox!'_

_**xXxXx**_

Sasuke grabbed the annoying servant by the scruff of his neck and threw him out of this mother's room, slamming the door behind him. The search had turned up with nothing of the blonde haired boy making his temper soar to a dangerous level. It wasn't just that he couldn't be found it was as if he had disappeared into thin air. His crew had assured him that they covered every exit possible but still the boy had escaped which left him with the only option of going to the one person that would know where he would be.

Growling Sasuke turned to his mother, the words he was about to accuse her with froze in his throat as he looked at what she had in her hand. Storming up to her Sasuke grabbed her arm, pulling it up and even though she shouted and struggled yanked the long trees from her grip. "What did you do to him!" Sasuke hissed throwing his mother's arm down. Locks of golden hair littered the floor all around his and her feet.

"Its mine, give it to me!"

Sasuke looked at the hair in anger. The beautiful locks of spun gold that had surrounded a angel's face he looked down on not so long ago…"Where is he?" Sasuke asked in a menacing low voice. "I didn't care if you're sick or that you're my mother, I will beat the truth from you. That spell you want me to help break? Forget about it. I'm not helping you with any thing if you don't tell me where he is right now."

"He's mine!"

Filled with rage Sasuke raised his hand but just as he was about to strike his mother, from the corner of his eye he saw a familiar form dart from under the bed to the open window and dive out. Cursing Sauske followed still holding onto the golden locks as he too jumped out of the window. Blood on fire Sasuke ran after the slim body as the boy tried to escape him.

Naruto once again tried to out run the Uchiha heir and for the first time hating that he loved the orange shirts Hinata got for him. The bright color was a shinning beacon in the dark._ 'Wake up old fox!' _Swearing when the Kyuubi still wouldn't answer him Naruto kept running. He could have stayed under the bed safe from being discovered but even as much as he hated the old hag he couldn't watch her get hit so he exposed his hidden location by running hoping Sasuke would follow.

Hearing the pounding feet gaining closer behind him Naruto raced to a secret opening to his gardens that not even Mikoto or her staff of kiss asses knew about, hoping he was still far enough away that Sasuke wouldn't see him take it. Running along side the tall stone walls that closed off the gardens from the outside Naruto scraped his palms as he struggled to move the large rock he had moved so long ago, with the help of the Kyuubi's strength, to hide the hole in the wall that was also hidden by thick bushes.

Naruto flinch and froze when the small boulder banged against the wall making a loud racket, listening for running feet. After a minute or two when Naruto heard nothing he crawled through the opening. _'Damn fox, wake the hell up already!'_

Sasuke smiled as he watched the blonde boy exit to the side he was on, on his hands and knees. Anticipating that he would try and escape to the gardens he had scaled the garden walls and even ran along side of the blonde without him even noticing. If he had looked up he would have seen him clearly but to his luck he had not. Once he started crawling through the hole in the wall he had jumped down to wait.

A ripping sound filled the air and Sasuke chuckled as he heard the blonde swearing when his shirt got caught on something. Stepping out into view Sasuke stood over the boy.

"Please god, tell me that was the wind and someone really isn't standing above me laughing."

Sasuke chuckled again when he heard the blonde's whispered words. Reaching down Sasuke pulled the blonde free and heard his shirt rip even more.

Naruto pushed him self free and stumbled back. The light of the full moon was bright enough that he could clearly see the handsome face of Mikoto's son.

"There is no need to be scared of me."

Glaring at Sasuke, pissed that he had been found, that his favorite shirt had been ruined and even more of pissed as hell that the damn fox was ignoring him Naruto forgo the wimpy cry baby act. "Please asshole why would I be scared of your punk ass?" Dusting the dirt from hands Naruto shook his head. "Why don't you piss off."

Sasuke was taken a back by the change in the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"So damn proper…Look I hear that you're looking for me. Stop. If I wanted to kick back and chat with you then I would have stayed around four hours ago. As it is you interrupted my play time with your mommy dearest. Right now I just wanna go home and go to sleep." Seeing the shell shocked expression on the larger boy's face Naruto hoped that he would stay that way long enough for him to get away. Turning Naruto started running again only to be tackled to the ground.

"This is getting old." Naruto gasped as he was flipped onto his back, his arms forced above his head in an iron grip.

"So you _are_ my mother's lover!"

Clamping his lips shut Naruto refused to answer that question. Hell if he was ever going to admit to something like that.

"As of now you won't see her."

Naruto laughed at that, he didn't care how powerful the Kyuubi said Sasuke was there was nothing he could do to get that damn woman off his back and he knew because he'd already tried everything there was so not seeing her was not an option he could take. "Look buddy, fun times over. You want me to say okay I won't see the woman again? Then fine I won't see her. Now can you get off me?"

In answer Sasuke ripped the rest of Naruto's shirt off him.

"What the hell-" Naruto tried to say but his mouth was covered, a hot tongue entering his mouth and soft lips slanted over his demandingly. Unwillingly Naruto couldn't help but moan at the skill of those lips over his and pushed back with his, wanting more.

Naruto hated being forced having to deal with that crap with the old woman but with Sasuke it felt more like kinky bondage then feeling like it was being taken from him. Biting the larger boy's lip hard Naruto smiled when Sasuke's head jerked back.

Staring down at the blonde Sasuke panted in need. "What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you have asked me that the first time you pushed me down?" Naruto asked grinning, tugging at his wrists until Sasuke released him. "You really wanna know my name?" Naruto whispered huskily. "Then come closer and I'll whisper it in your ear."

Studying that beautiful moon lit face Sasuke leaned down then jerked back again with howl of pain as the blonde's forehead connected sharply with his nose. "Shit!"

Pulling his knees up Naruto put his hands on a hard muscular chest and flattened his feet on Sasuke's hips and shoving and pushing with all his might, kicking him off of him. Scrambling away Naruto's grin turned to a grunt of displeasure when a large hand grabbed his ankle, tripping him and once again that over grown body fell upon him.

"Good try." Sauske yanked the blonde's arms roughly behind his back and held them tightly with one hand as he felt his nose. "You held back. If you wanted you could have broken my nose with that move of yours."

"Maybe I just didn't want to sadden the ladies by messing up that pretty face." Naruto shot back. _Maybe getting rid of the damsel in distress act was a bad idea, _Naruto thought as he failed to free himself.

"If I let go of your arms with you fight me?"

"No?"

Sasuke chuckled and released the blonde's arms anyway, caressing that smooth back before flipping him again on his back so he could lay fully on him. Forcing his legs to spread wide so he could fit himself snuggly between them Sasuke again asked the blonde was he name was while grinding his hard length on him.

Naruto gasped and bit his lips to keep from crying out from the delicious sensations that coursed through his body. It took him a moment to realize that Sasuke had repeated his request to know his name so caught up in the pleasure. "Naruto…my name is Naruto…"

"Naruto…well what do you know Naruto is my favorite food to eat." Sasuke whispered before taking those sweet lips that panted with need.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, Naruto moaned as those talented lips traveled to nip and suck down his neck to his chest. The heat in his loins was building to a down right painful level that Naruto never felt before, hell this whole experience was a first for him considering whenever the old woman called him to her room for some midnight play the Kyuubi took over his human body so that he didn't have to deal with it. The whole act, even though it was being done with his body, was as if someone was telling him about it instead, as if it was being done by someone else and he was just listening to their sex stories. The only thing he had to deal with were some little kisses and petting and sometimes that was traumatizing enough.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sauske's fingers pinched his right nipple then traveled down his side to caress his aching hard length above his jeans making Naruto shout out and arch his hips, begging for more as those talented lips followed suit. So lost in the sensations that assaulted his senses it took Naruto a minute to realize that Sauske had stopped his aggressive fondling of his body.

Leaning up on his elbows, breathing heavily, Naruto looked down to the dark head that lay on his stomach. "Hey, you're supposed to fall asleep _after_ the act not _during_." Naruto teased waiting for that handsome face to lift up and smile up at him in that cocky way he had. When he didn't get a responds Naruto gently shook Sasuke's shoulders and called out his name. Concerned Naruto shook Sasuke harder and swore when the larger boy's head limply fell to the side. Pushing Sauske off of him and onto his side Naruto leaned over him and franticly felt for a pulse.

'**He's alright, kit. While he was unguarded I was able to use my power to put him to sleep.'**

Relieved Naruto sat down heavily. "Holy shit, that scared me. Damn you, you old fox! Couldn't you have waited at least ten more minutes!"

'**No. Remember kit that if you become even more involved with this boy our chance for freedom will disappear.'**

"Oh my god…Cock blocked by my own inner demon…" Naruto groaned at his own lame joke as well at the unfulfilled ache between his legs. Standing up Naruto spied his ripped orange shirt and snatched from the ground and gently balled it up and up it under Sasuke's head. "Think he'll be alright?"

'**Nothing in this garden is a threat to him. He will be fine.' **

Knowing he should leave just in case Sasuke's muscle men showed up Naruto still hesitated, hating to leave Sasuke unprotected.

'**He will be fine kit. I will make sure of it.' **

Nodding Naruto moved Sasuke's body until he had him in what he hope what was a comfortable position, before turning away. "Guess I'll take a swim in the pond. The cold pond…" _What a crappy ass way to end the night_, Naruto thought as he made his way down familiar paths he knew by heart, even in the dark. "With a night like this it makes me wonder what tomorrow will be like…"

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
****Rating:**** NC-17  
****Pairings:**** Naruto/Sasuke  
****Parts:**** 4 of ?**

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter. I have a project i'm working on and it takes up almost all my free time. Thanks again and i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Bound**

"Oi, Sasuke."

"Saaasuukeee wake up."

Blinking his eyes opened Sasuke sat straight up, shoving Hozuki forcefully away from him in the process. Sasuke held back a groan as he heard his back creak in protest from sleeping on the forest floor. "Where is he!" Sasuke demanded when he did not see Naruto anywhere around.

"Ouch! Your welcome Sasuke. Damn…wake a brother up and this is the thanks I get."

Sasuke ignored Hozuki's irritating grumbling and demanded again to know where Naruto was.

"Look boss man, the only thing that is here is him."

Looking to where Hozuki was pointing behind him Sasuke frowned when he saw the Kyuubi with its nine tails curled around its body glaring at him.

"That demon hates you something fierce dude. I swear I thought it was going to rip your throat out so many times."

Sasuke stood gritting his teeth at the aches and pains. "I could care less about how it feels about me. I only care about finding Naruto." Sauske scowled down at the Kyuubi when the demon started growling at him.

"Funny. You would think that with the amount of "dislike" rolling off that furry body he wouldn't have stuck around and made sure you stayed safe."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ahh cuz of all the dead predators around you?"

Talking a look around him Sasuke was surprised when he saw three dead wolves and even a bear not that far from where he had been sleeping. Glancing back at the demon fox Sasuke lifted a brow. "Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked it and once again the Kyuubi growled menacingly at him. Spying the orange shirt that the blonde must to have put under his head after he somehow knocked him out cold Sasuke reached down to pick it up only to snatch his fingers to his chest when the fox rushed him, grabbing the shirt into its sharp teeth, taking it away from him.

"Wow, he reaaalllyyy doesn't like you at all. He snagged your pillow."

Sasuke glared at the fox as it turned its back to him, curling eight of its tails and leaving one tail to stand straight up.

"Hahaha! Look, look! He's giving you the finger!"

"Shut up." Sasuke kicked Hozuki in the leg to stop his idiotic hackling. "What time is it?"

"About six thirtyish give or take an "ish"."

"And you only found me now!"

"Nah. I found you around sevenish last night but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake you up not to mention that every time I touched you that damn demon tried to rip my guts out. Even with my ability to liquefy wouldn't matter to something that powerful. So trying to wake you really wasn't overly high on my list."

Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair. "You really didn't see a blonde kid running around out here?"

"Nope. Just the Kyuubi but I did find this."

Sasuke snatched the braid of blonde hair from Hozuki's hand.

"Found that along the wall last night. One of the reasons why I came to the gardens to look for you."

Sasuke rubbed the silky stands with his thumb and forefinger. The fire in the blonde's eyes and body had been electrifying. Turned him on a hundred times more then when he had thought he had thought the boy had been a helpless pretty face lost and abused by his mother.

"Oi Sasuke…don't be pissed man but…"

"But what?" Sasuke demanded coldly.

"_But _do you think it's wise getting involved with this guy? Not that I'm saying it's wrong or nasty, not in the world we live in, but you're engaged and then there's also Karin…"

"My engagement," Sasuke spat distastefully. "Is nothing but a tool for my father to get closer to the girl's parents. I have absolutely no intensions of marrying her and I have also made it clear to my father that I will never agree to an arranged marriage. Ever."

"Well that takes care of the unloved bride-to-be. What about Karin?"

"What about her?" Sasuke said tucking the blonde hair in his pocket.

"Your stalker girlfriend? The chick that shaved the head of our sexy, big booby, classmate when all she did was talk to you."

Sasuke looked at Hozuki with a blank, uncaring look. "She's not my girlfriend." Sasuke said as he started walking away, back to the direction of the mansion.

"Say that to her! She's been shouting out throughout the whole campus that you're her man."

Sasuke ignored Hozuki and walked on. "Where is Juugo?"

"I don't know. Maybe hugging some tree around here? Last I saw was him petting some dear in the clearing. That boy got some Snowwhite skills when it comes to furry critters."

"Humm…"

"But seriously Sasuke…this kid you've had me and Juugo searching for…It's not good to keep normal humans around."

Sasuke gave Hozuki a side ways look. "What makes you think he's normal?"

"I don't know…maybe because your mother hides him from everyone? It's not safe for them or us. If the kid is normal then having him find out about us is dangerous and for that matter, this is your mother's lover your hard up on and that's-"

"That's what?" Sasuke asked Hozuki softy, warningly.

"Ahh..nothing."

Sasuke ignored Hozuki or tried to, again, not wanting to hear anything he said anymore. He already knew the dangers that Naruto could face, will face, since he had already reveled his Sharingan. Their world filled with magic was a closely guarded secret from the lower life forms of the human race. The Uchiha policed all the other clans, making sure they didn't over step themselves. They stepped in only if another clan thought to attack another or if someone thought to bring in a "normal". Criminal activity? As long as you don't get caught it was fine. Murder? It's cool. As long as it wasn't one of their kind. They lived in a messed up world.

Finding a mate in the normal human world wasn't impossible; it was gaining approval to be with them. There was no such thing as running away from home or your parents disowning you, kicking you out of the house just to be with the one you loved. Only if the human had chakra in their bloodline and had a high possibility of passing it down to any offspring would they be considered worthy enough to enter their world and that in itself was hard.

A couple hundred years ago when the world started to change so did charka users. Mating with normal humans their people's power had hardened in them. From the free flow of blue charka that could be expelled from the body and used it became an aura of nothing. Another reason why mating with humans and creating children with them was taboo to have a child in a world of magic that could not practice his art was something they did not want.

"Err…Sasuke?"

"What is it now Hozuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…about that fiancé thing…"

Sasuke stopped and glared at Hozuki.

"Don't get pissed at me, man. Look your old man called last night and demanded your attendance at the only hotel in town. He's brought that chick here, with her parents."

"What?" Sasuke's hands crackled with energy.

"They don't plan to stay long! Your papa just thought that while they were passing though town that they'd pay you a visit…"

"Shit!" Enraged at his father's greed and his gall in believing that he could use him to obtain more money had Sasuke punching the fern next to him. His chidori cutting through the thick trunk and splinters of wood shot around them as the tree exploded.

"Damn…Anyone ever tell you that you some times have a serious anger management problem?"

Panting Sasuke glared at Hozuki with his red Sharingan eyes until his friend backed away grinning. "What time do we need to be there?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ahhh…nineish?"

Sasuke 'tsked' and stormed off. Knowing Hozuki and the way he paid attention to time he probably had enough time to shower and dressed to show up late to meet his father and that woman he wanted to force him to form a union with.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted out when he saw his pale eyed friend. Running up to the girl Naruto stumbled to a stop and grinned. "Wha'ca do'n?"

"Oh! Naruto-kun…I-I'm on my way to the servants quarters to drop off the package my father sent me…S-should you be out in the open like this?"

Naruto grinned as he rocked on his heels, scratching the back of his head. "Hehe everyone that matters has gone to some meeting with Sasuke. Mikoto is sleeping and I saw you carrying that heavy box so I thought "why not" and came to see if you need help."

"Y-you shouldn't be out i-in the open like this…What if…"

Naruto waved Hinata's concern away by taking the box from her arms. "I really just wanted to see you before I go." Naruto said motioning to the shy girl to lead the way.

"Go?"

"Yup. Today's my last day at the mansion. Time served and all that."

"Y-you're leaving?"

"Damn straight I am!" It took Naruto a minute to realize Hinata wasn't walking next to him. "Hinata?" Looking behind him Naruto's smile dimmed when he saw the girls sadden face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm happy that the Mistress is letting you go. You've been kept here for a long time...It's just that I'm going to miss you Naruto-kun…"

Naruto walked up to Hinata and dumped his hip to hers. "It's not like we'll never see each other again Hinata-chan….I might not come back here to visit you but your service to the Uchiha clan is coming to an end isn't it?"

"…Hai."

"I'll come and visit you on your homeland okay?" Naruto said gently "We can drink tea in some café there, ne?" Naruto squatted down so he could look Hinata, who hid her face with her hair, in the face as he said it. "Ne?"

"…Hai." Hinata said smiling happily even though her lips trembled.

"Then there's nothing to be sad about." Naruto said grinning as he stood. "Let's get going before everyone comes back."

**'Going to the child's homeland is not possible kit. The child's clan lives in Konoha where Sasuke's main residence is and the population of Chakra users out numbers that of normal humans there. If we were to go you could end up in the same situation as you are in now.'**

_'But she's my friend…the only friend I've ever had. Surely we can make an exception once just for her? Come on. Please?'_

**'…'**

_'She won't be done here for a few more months. That's more then enough time to check the place out before showing my face. Just once. I'll listen to everything you say.'_

**'Fine. But the moment I say we would have to leave I don't want to hear your complaints.'**

_'Deal!'_

**'You have to listen to everything I say Kit.'**

_'Hai, hai!"_

**'….'**

_'I promise you old fox. I'll listen to everything you say, I swear. I never want something like what Mikoto's done to me to ever happen again.'_

Naruto grinned down at Hinata when the Kyuubi was silent, signaling he truly won. The old fox never went back on his word once he gave it. "Until Sasuke and his goons come back wanna do something fun?"

"I-I can't Naruto-kun…Because it's Sunday all the servants but the few attending the Mistress are gone a-and it's just me…its m-my turn to clean the bath house."

Naruto giggled mischievously. "I think I can help you there Hinata."

**'Kit…No.'**

_'You're a damn wet blanket you know that? You heard her. There's no one here so what harm can it be? I wanna play!' _Naruto's grin got wider when he felt the old fox back down. Being always in hiding, the fact that everyone was gone really was the only time that he could come out.

"Help me Naruto-kun?"

"Yup! I can just transform into the Kyuubi and chase out everyone that comes in. This way they'll think that it's my fault that you couldn't go in and clean it. That way we can go out now and have fun, right?" Naruto laughed at Hinata's shocked expression.

"Y-you can't do that."

"Sure I can! We can go to the lake and fish Hinata-chan! Before Mikoto fell asleep she told me to be at her chambers at sundown so we have the whole day to play." Naruto wanted to jump up and down in excitement. Sure he knew that coming out in the open was dangerous but from the finality in the old woman's voice when she said she was breaking the spell tonight had left him so happy that he couldn't keep it to himself. He had to share it with someone and Hinata being the only one that knew what he truly was and what his situation was, he wanted to share it with her.

"B-but if we're fishing how will you chase them out..?"

"Bah, don't worry about the details so much Hinata and let's go!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata by the arm and pulling her to the servants' quarters to drop off the girl's package.

Naruto and Hinata never noticed the young man leaning against a tree across from them. Sparrows sang sweetly to him on his shoulders and in his orange hair as he watched the pair laughingly make their way down the servants' path.

"Transform into the Kyuubi?...Sasuke's, Naruto-kun..?" Juugo whispered.

**xXxXxXx**

Sasuke mood was bordering homicidal by the time he returned to his mother's mansion. Loosening his tie Sasuke snapped orders to the staff to prepare his bath. He had barely made it back before sunset to attend to his mother's request of breaking the bonds she had over the Nine Tail because that damn girl had been stuck on him like a blood sucking leach and wouldn't leave him alone. It didn't matter how much he ignored her or treated her rudely she just couldn't get it in her big forehead, pink haired head of hers that he didn't want her. That he wasn't going to marry her.

Sitting in the large tub; Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back, relaxing for the first time since he woke up this morning. Letting the hot water ease the tension and aches from the trying day…or at least he tried to as a knock sounded on the bathroom door after he had only been in the water for five minutes.

"Young master? You mother requests your presents in her chambers. She says "The time to start begins now"."

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the bathroom door. A knock sounded on the door again.

"Young master?"

"Tell my mother that I'll meet her in twenty minutes." Sasuke growled.

"But she-"

"Twenty minutes!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ye-yes."

But even as the servant departed Sasuke couldn't get that feeling of relaxation back. Cursing angrily Sasuke washed up quickly and stood, wrapping a towel around his lean waist and wetly stormed out into his bedroom. Putting on only a pair of jeans Sasuke slammed his door as he went to seek out his mother.

Sasuke knew his was being childish by yelling at the servants, slamming his door, stomping his feet and dressing inappropriately to see his Mikoto but he was tired of the demands he had to put up with from his selfish, self centered parents.

Opening his mother's bedroom door, announcing his presents by slamming her door, Sasuke coughed and waved his hand in front of his face when he was greeted by a wave of cigarette smoke.

"You ever think that it's because of your smoking so much that _that_ could be the reason why your sickness is progressing?" Sasuke asked as he journeyed farther into the room.

"Death is death. I can't be cured so why bother quitting the one thing I love to do?"

Sasuke squinted his black eyes; the room was dark with only a few candles to light his way. Following the sound of his mother's voice Sasuke found her kneeling at the side of her bed as were the sounds of muffled hisses and growls from the muzzled demon that was chained in the center of the king sized bed. Feathers floated and littered the bed and floor as the Kyuubi clawed the pillow and comforter. Sasuke's mother cooed a soft melody to try and calm the Nine Tail down.

Expecting some type of comment for the way he was dressed or undressed since Sasuke only wore a pair of jeans and more scandalously, from the reactions of the servants, Sauske hadn't bothered to even button the fastening of his jeans.

But his mother didn't even look in his direction. "Typical." Sasuke muttered. Thinking that he should have known better then to think his mother would take and interest in him or his attire or him at all. The only thing Mikoto was interested in was his power and what he could do for her and as if to prove his point Sasuke's mother paused in her singing to order him to take his place at the foot of the bed and being strengthening the containment seals that hung on the chains around the Kyuubi.

With a bored expression, ignoring the hatred that radiated off the demon, directed at him, Sasuke made quick work of the required hand symbols while his mother started chanting.

The concentration needed to keep the Nine Tail Fox locked down, after just a few minutes, began to put a strain on Sasuke as the demon suddenly began to thrash wildly. _You would thin the damn demon would be happy to be set free_, Sasuke thought at first until he realized that his mother wasn't casting a releasing spell as she had told him she was going to do which would break the living bonds around the Kyuubi. No…the eerie rhymes that flowed too naturally from his mother's lips were a death spell, a soul stealing spell.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded to is crazed mother. "You can't take the Kyuubi's soul to heal your body! He's too powerful for you to kill!"

"Silence child and do as you're told! Keep him contained!"

Sasuke's arms trembled at the force that was slammed up against him. Gritting his teeth Sasuke glared into the flaming red eyes of the Nine Tail as it fought against the hold on the chains and seals.

"He's mine! He's coming with me!"

Scowling at his mother's psycho babble, Sasuke did as he was told but only because if he let the Kyuubi go, the back gust of the demon's power directed at his mother would kill her instantly especially in the condition she was in now. Sasuke flinched as his mother paused in her chanting to laugh darkly as the Kyuubi let out a mournful cry.

"I almost have him. Keep holding it and its powers at bay!"

Just as Sasuke was about to dig deep within himself for more power to use to keep the demon fox from escaping, Sasuke heard the Kyuubi speak, not out loud and not to his mother or to him…

**_'Kit hold on!'_**

Sasuke frowned in confusion, listening intently wondering who the fox was talking to.

_'Hurts…Can't hold onto your form…getting weaker…turning back…'_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I know that voice…" Sasuke whispered.

**_'Stay awake, Kit! Take my strength! She doesn't have enough power to keep the spell going. You just need to hold on!' _**

_'…Stupid old fox…I have been using your strength…she's separating us…your too far away…so tired…I can't help it…I'm turning back into me…so tired…'_

Sasuke watched as the fox screamed in fury and lunged at his mother before falling down on the destroyed bed. Then in horrified amazement as the demon's hind legs began to straighten, lengthening. Red fur receding to become smooth sun kissed skin and ears melting away for, shimmering, golden blonde hair to tumble down to touch bare shoulders.

Naruto cried out weakly and within him the Kyuubi howled in rage. Naruto felt his dear friend being locked away deep inside of himself by unseen assailants. Naruto heard a cage slamming shut, the echo of a bolt locking into place.

Naruto could feel the old fox building its power to try and break free, trying to reach him, help him…something that could kill the demon if he succeeded in breaking the personal bond they had. A bond forged, cemented, since his birth.

_'Don't old fox…take my shell when I'm gone and keep it as your own…Sucks that my time was cut short…' _ Naruto whispered as the pull to his soul grew stronger. Naruto's will to fight was strong but it was a fight that he was steadily losing.

"Naruto." Sasuke rasped at the naked boy in disbelief. Not sure how the hell the boy he'd been obsessing about could be the Nine Tail but knowing that his mother was killing him. Sasuke quickly made his decision and with no hesitation formed his hands to make new symbols while chanting loudly, making his mother scream in rage.

Glaring at Mikoto, Sasuke reversed the spell back onto his mother but held back the final strike. Power crackled in the room and another shrill scream pierced the air. Sasuke mentally held the spell by the tail, the last nail that would permanently put his mother in the ground.

Sasuke lowered his hands and watched in distaste as his mother, with the last of her strength, on shaking limbs, climbed onto the bed with _his _Naruto only to dive in between them when his mother revealed a knife and tried to stab Naruto.

Flinging his mother off the bed, feeling no remorse for the person that gave birth to him, Sasuke easily broke the spell on the chains trapping the blonde, grimacing at the broken and bleeding wrists and ankles of the blondes, from the restraints.

"…Mine…he's mine…"

Sasuke gathered the slim form that moaned weakly in pain and stood. Sasuke looked down into tired eyes that flashed from blue to red, the irises elongating then circling in almost a strange dance in the way they changed. Sasuke could also hear, just barely, the hiss of the Kyuubi, a hiss that as the seconds passed grew fainter and fainter within Naruto.

"Mine…mine…"

Sasuke looked down at his mother who was deliriously mumbling on the floor. Pity, sympathy…guilt? Sasuke knew that he should feel one of those emotions towards Makoto but he didn't. Sadly he knew more about the boy in his arms then he did his own mother. Choosing to save Naruto and killing Makoto by turning her spell against her didn't bother him as it should have.

With one last glance at his mother Sasuke let go of the deadly tail of the death spell he held back from devouring his mother's fragile soul.

Pale nearly translucent skin stretched across high cheek bones as Sasuke watched impassionedly as his mother's mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Blood red Sharingan eyes watched coldly while Mikoto clawed at her throat that could no longer take in air until she slumped to the floor never to move again.

At his mother's last shuttering breath Sasuke dropped to his knees, almost losing his grip on the blonde. Invisible cables seared past his defenses, hooking into him. Panting in pain at the forced connection, Sasuke tried to break the unknown bond with no success. Unable to sever the almost living strings, the way they dodged his attacks, Sasuke instead followed the lines down thinking that maybe he could cut them from where it ended. Blinking his eyes Sasuke quickly backed off once he saw that those shining cables lead back to the unconscious blonde, Naruto, in his arms.

Sasuke got shakily back up on his feet and slowly smiled. "You really are mine now…"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews! *Bow*  
**

**dragonfire04, CHARbones, AnnShade, TanyaUchiha ( {'3'} ) airi1285, hotanimeguysrock, bridmatt & Princess Sin,** **LogicalDreamer77, FunmetsuKaii, Alita1zelda1210, .Angel & Chibiwu, **

**Q & A**

**bridmatt** - Yup Kyuubi is only locked up for now. I don't plan on having him out of the picture for very long :)

**Princess Sin** - I have how and why the NTF was locked up in this chapter and this is a Sasu/Naru lol I changed it once I saw that review too. For me, Naruto will always be an Uke :D

**Hope you like this addition! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke  
Parts: 5 of ?**

**Edited by Sugarboms898**

**Bound**

Waking up to the sound of birds wasn't a new thing. Naruto usually enjoyed starting his day outside when he_ forgot _to go back to the mansion and sleep, preferring to awaken to the fuzzes and creepy crawlies than the huge one, with a smoking problem, that buzzed around him back at the mansion. So waking up to the happy chirping and morning songs of robins and sparrows while in bed was a new experience since his bedroom consisted of no windows. After all you can't be kept a secret if someone can see you staring out of one, and the old woman was _all_ about keeping secrets.

Another thing that wasn't new was being roused by someone kissing his body…only this time Naruto didn't feel like pealing the top layer of his skin off and dramatically sobbing by a windowsill due to the unfairness of his life….

He saw a chick doing that in a movie once….

But even before the musky scent filled his senses, Naruto had already identified his molester just by the feel of the strong hands that caressed his sides. Suddenly gasping at the rough tongue that lapped at his harden

**!~REMAINING SCENE REMOVED~!**

**Due to my main story being completely, and irreversibly deleted for _"Rating: explicit content or adult content above _****_current rating"._ To read** **the continuation, please go to my LJ page (savagehunger47livejournal(dot)com). Thanks (*^^*)**

"Well…that was okay," Naruto whispered once he heart stopped trying to run away from him, and he could finally find his voice.

"That was more then just 'okay'," Sasuke grinned, kissing the blonde's sweat damped brow.

"Maybe," Naruto smiled as he shoved Sasuke way and rolled over to look at the raven's handsome face.

"How did you ever sneak me in your room without your mommy finding out?"

"Mikoto died last night."

Naruto frowned.

"That can't be right….I don't feel any different then before…"

Sitting up, ignoring the sting in his ass, Naruto called out to the Kyuubi that had been strangely quiet this whole time.

'_Yo, old fox! Wake up!'_

Screaming repeatedly for the fox to wake up, Naruto began to panic when the Nine Tailed demon fox remained silent…The Kyuubi always answered when he called.

"W-what did that old bitch do to him?" Naruto whispered.

"Did what to whom?"

"Seriously Sasuke…Where is she? Where's the old woman?" asked Naruto as he slipped off the side of the bed, dragging the discarded sheet from the floor and wrapping it around himself while still screaming for the Kyuubi to answer him.

"I told you Naruto. Mikoto died last night while trying to kill you."

Sasuke had wondered if Naruto would retain his memory of last night, and had hoped the blonde wouldn't remember… The whole experience of what his mother had tried to do still angered Sasuke at how close he had come to losing the blonde, and he didn't want Naruto to think about it.

"Come here, Naruto."

Frustrated and scared by the holes in his memory, Naruto slapped Sasuke's hands away when the larger boy tried to pull him back onto the bed.

"If she's dead then I should be free – I should _feel_ free but I don't! But more importantly _he's_ not _answering_ me!"

"He? The Nine Tail?"

Naruto pulled at his hair, pacing the expanse of the room as he tried to remember what happen last night.

'_Damn you old fox…I need you…where are you?' _

"You don't have to worry about the fox any longer, Naruto."

Stumbling on the sheet tangled around his legs and feet, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I locked him up deep within you, so that he can't bother you any longer."

"You locked him up…?"

"As for why you don't feel free, I've taken my mother's place and you are now bound to me."

Naruto stared at Sasuke stupidly for a second.

"T-then _un-bound_ me from you, fucker!" Naruto shouted, stomping up to the bed.

"No," Sasuke said firmly, shaking his head.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew that if he freed Naruto, then the boy would run as fast and as far as he could before he could call out to him to stop.

"What do you mean 'no'? I've been stuck in this hellhole for seven years! I want to leave!" Naruto snapped in disbelief.

"And I'm telling you no. I want you and by binding you to me, I've ensured that you'll stay mine."

Sasuke hated repeating himself, but he wanted Naruto to know without a doubt that he wouldn't be letting him go. If he had to say it a hundred times until the blonde understood that, then so be it.

"So_ just_ like your _mother_ you're going to keep me here against my will?"

_I can't believe this shit! _Naruto thought.

"I'm nothing like my mother!" Sasuke growled.

"You sure? Cuz from where I'm standing you look just like her and you're fucking acting _just_ like her! And what the hell do you mean you've locked up the Kyuubi?"

Naruto knew it was a low blow to tell Sasuke he was like his mother, but at the moment he didn't care. He was pissed and scared and the asshole in front of him was the one responsible for all of his problems.

"Just as I said. I've locked up the Nine Tailed Fox within you so that the demon does not cause anymore problems between us."

Sasuke wasn't sorry for it either. The damn fox had already gotten in between them one too many times. It had been a stroke of luck that he had been able to lock the demon up, so concerned it had been with Naruto that the demon hadn't known what had happened until it had already been too late.

"He's locked up and he can't escape. And that's all there is to say about that subject."

Angered, Naruto took a swing at Sasuke, and cursed when his fist was caught, _again_. Then he was dragged across the bed and pulled under the spiky raven-haired boy.

"You have no god damn right to do this shit to me! If you think I'll put up with this crap, you're dead wrong and just in case you're not aware, the fucking honeymoon's over so get the hell off of me!"

"I don't want to fight with you, Naruto," Sasuke hissed as the blonde struggled under him.

"Really? So locking up the _only_ friend I have _and_ enslaving me to you, isn't asking for one?" Naruto could not believe how much of a prick Sasuke was.

'_I sure can pick 'em, can't I old fox?'_

"I did what I had to do to insure your safety! My mother was trying to kill you and I did it to keep you from dying!"

Naruto glared up at Sasuke, the happy, heated, mood from five minutes ago just a memory as the feelings of betrayal filled him.

"Then break the spell. If you don't want any problems between us, then break it."

"…No."

Naruto laughed mockingly, "Nothing like your mother, huh?"

"No I'm not! I want you by my side, and keeping you bound to me is one of the ways that will insure that… But there's another reason as well."

Which was true; there was another reason why Sasuke tied Naruto to him, and it was just as strong as his feelings of wanting the blonde to always be by his side.

"There _is _another reason," Sasuke repeated.

"Oh _really_," Naruto said.

He tried to shove Sasuke, who began to kiss the side of his neck, off of him.

"You have no idea how special you are, Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth more to give a smart-ass reply when someone knocked on their bedroom door.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"What!" Sasuke shouted, pissed that they were interrupted. If given a few more minutes, he knew he could have had Naruto meowing under him again, effectively halting their fight in it's tracks.

"You mind not yelling in my ear!" Naruto hissed, as he wiggled out from under Sasuke, very much aware that it was only because Sasuke allowed him to squirm free.

"F-forg-give me, but you are needed out in the kitchen. I'm afraid it's an emergency that cannot wait…"

"I'll be right there."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. With his mother's passing, Sasuke knew the household was in chaos, and that if he didn't step in to show everyone that he was taking control of the staff and the mansion as the new lord, then there would be no stopping the rain of fearful whispers…

But even knowing that, Sasuke still didn't want to leave.

Naruto stiffened when Sasuke grabbed his face, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Teeth clashed together almost painfully, as one fought to get closer while the other fought to be free. Finally released, Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I know you're angry Naruto, and you have every right to be. But what I did, I did not just to keep you, but to protect you. Please…stay here. I promise you I will tell you everything…_please_."

Sasuke knew ordering the blonde to stay would only result in Naruto jumping out the window and shimmying down the drain, so he went against his nature and asked him to stay.

Naruto searched Sasuke's black eyes for a second before giving him a curt nod in agreement.

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled, cupping the blonde's cheek.

Smacking away the hand that caressed his face, Naruto watched as Sasuke slipped off the bed and into a pair of jeans from the floor. With a last look back at him, Sasuke exited the room.

Flopping back down on the bed, Naruto looked up at the girly canopy.

"I thought it was weird that you allowed Sasuke to _attack_ me…" Naruto whispered to the ever-silent old fox.

Naruto rapidly blinked back the tears that filled his eyes at the ache he felt.

"Stupid Sasuke doesn't know what he's done…He should have talked to me first."

Naruto couldn't remember a time when he didn't have the fox's reassuring voice whispering to him.

Sighing, Naruto started nibbling on his lips as he tried to sort out his feelings.

"I'll give him another chance…Just one more. Maybe he _does_ have a reason, other then the selfish one, for chaining me to him…"

Naruto continued to talk to himself, asking the old fox questions even though he received no reply back, taking comfort that even though the old fox didn't respond, he might still be able to hear him.

Before long, the bedroom door opened just as the phone on the nightstand started to ring. Without thinking Naruto rolled over and answered to stop the annoying chiming as he watched Sasuke enter.

"Hello?"

"_Umm…may I speak to Sasuke?"_

A little taken back by the soft feminine voice over on the line, Naruto was quiet for a few seconds before replying. "Ah, may I ask whose calling?"

"_His wife."_

"Naruto? Who is that?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and told the girl on the line to hold for a minute. Putting down the receiver Naruto stood, still smiling, and walked over to Sasuke. Pulling the raven head down, Naruto gave him a kiss on the cheek before bringing his knee sharply up between Sasuke's legs.

As Naruto watched Sasuke gasp for breath and sink to the floor in pain, he bent over and grabbed the tail end of the sheet that dragged behind him, and threw it over his shoulder. Then kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Lifting his chin, Naruto walked over and opened the bedroom door.

"Oh, by the way, your _wife_ is on the phone."

Ignoring Sasuke's pain filled rasps, calling his name, Naruto left, making sure to slam the door behind him extra hard.

Paying no attention to the soreness in his ass, Naruto swiftly made his way down the hallway and stairs. Servants stared at him wide eyed, but Naruto knew it was only because they'd never seen him up close before; not actual alarm that a stranger was in the mansion. Within moments, Naruto was outside and once his feet touched the earth, he took off running.

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
****Rating:**** NC-17  
****Pairings:**** Naruto/Sasuke  
****Parts:**** 6 of ?**

**Edited by Sugarboms  
**

**Author's note: Sorry its taken me so long to update. I entered Nanowrimo's National Writing Month (50k words, original story in 30 days) so I had to drop everything i was doing if i wanted to be one of the winners. And I did! *Happy dance***

**Thank you for all of your reviews! **

Demonic Blackmagic, Zenbon Zakura, Slatedfox, Lyserg-chan, MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective, Jaybee4, Winter Psyche, .Angel, BFHwantsblood, TanyaUchiha, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Angelic95, SilverxStarlight, Mystique Monique aka Mina, Princess Sin, AlchemyGaara, CHARbones

Okay TanyaUchiha, I've added and changed a few things around so maybe you can tell the difference lol

Thanks and enjoy!

**Bound**

Outside in one of the more public gardens, amongst the morning parasites that swarmed to his mother's funeral, Sasuke could, just barely, see Naruto's shining golden locks peeking from the tree line at the very edge of the garden.

To say the least, Sasuke's handling of the situation with his so called 'wife' and Naruto had been a disaster, but then trying to stop the enraged boy while gasping in pain, curled up in a ball on the ground, did play a part in him not being able to chase after him. Getting a royal knee to the testacles had pissed him off and had also delayed him in going after the blonde…getting sapped in the family jewels had a way of doing that to a man.

Finding out that the servants and other staff members in the mansion had up right turned a blind eye, not stopping Naruto as he ran down the halls in only a white sheet covering his naked body had Sasuke seeing red. But the kicker was that who Naruto had mistaken as his '_wife' _had been none other then the girl his father was trying to marry him off to. What's her name…Suki?...no…

"I hear that father is trying to marry you to Sakura Haruno."

_Ahhh, yea, that's what her name was_, Sasuke thought as he turned and greeted his elder bother, Itachi.

"From the look on your face I can only assume that you didn't remember her name?"

"Since she, nor her father's company, is of any interest to me I have no need to," Sasuke coldly replied, daring his brother, with a cutting glance, to say anything about the subject. A look that was totally wasted when his elder sibling jabbed the middle of his forehead with his index finger. "Ow! Damn you!"

"Such a disrespectful look you show your big brother. Besides that, I don't see any reason why you need to marry, and I have also made it clear to father that his rabid need to accumulate more power will lead to his down fall, especially the way he is going about it."

Sasuke calmed and gave a soft 'hmpf'. He should have known that his brother would be on his side, just as Itachi had been his whole life. "You told father you were against him trying to push that poor girl onto me?" Sasuke had to smile at the mental picture that popped into his head. While their father was a formidable, and dangerous man, when next to Itachi their father was rendered into a whining child. Uchiha Fugakudidn't mean to be an asshole; it was just how he was.

Demanding, unbending, ever wanting his own way and if it were not for his brother, Sasuke knew that the Hidden Leaf counsel would have had their entire clan exterminated. In fact, they were in constant danger of such a thing happening. But because of how powerful they were individually, those with the Sharingan abilities… It was only because of his brother and his iron fist of controlling their clan that the other powerful clans did not step up to take them out…that and because they couldn't take the tremendous loss of life of pure Chakra users the counsel would lose if they fought back.

"I see that you have decided to keep mother's play thing."

Sasuke stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The blonde that's been watching us from afar; the host for the Nine-Tailed demon fox. The boy mother purchased seven years ago from a small little secluded village in-between the secret borders of the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand."

Sasuke should of known that his brother already knew all about Naruto.

"Did you bind him to you as did our mother?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "And if I didn't?" Black eyes met black as Sasuke stood his ground and stared back at his brother.

"It was a rhetorical question, Sasuke. I already know you have just as I've heard that you've taken him as your lover. If you hadn't bound him to you, the spirited boy would have taken off already. Fled from this prison our mother kept him in."

"And…?" Sasuke hated to think that he might have to fight his brother over Naruto, not that he didn't think he could take Itachi down if he needed to. He spent his whole life being compared to his older brother, and trained his ass off so that if he ever went head to head he had the skills to do it….he just didn't want to.

"_And_, my impatient little brother, I think you did very well. Mother's hold on her servants began to loosen when she became sicker, and while I tried my best to keep the boy's name, and what he was, from leaking out a few whispers escaped out into the open."

Sasuke cursed. Binding Naruto to him had been mostly out of desire to manipulate the boy into staying by his side, but a part of him had also chained the blonde to him because he knew the dangers of what would happen when the boy no longer had his mother's protection.

"How much time do I have?" Sasuke whispered darkly.

"Not very much, I would say. I would suggest that you go to him now and correct the misunderstanding that had you curled up in a fetal position two days ago."

Sasuke blushed and glared at Itachi. "Is there anything you _don't_ know?"

"When it comes to my loving little brother? No."

"What about the vultures?" asked Sasuke, nodding his head to the 'mourners'.

"I haven't been bird hunting in a while. Today is looking to be a great day for cooked duck. Oh, and if I were you, I'd scamper off quickly. From what I've heard your, 'wanna-be' wife, will be making her appearance to pay her respects to you, and maybe even console you in your grief. Remember that there are non-Chakra users here, so refrain from drawing attention to yourself and using any."

"Terrific," Sasuke mumbled as he walked away, ignoring the calls from strangers beckoning him over, silently giving them the finger. Up ahead the blonde head that what been surveying the funeral disappeared the more he separated himself from the group.

Sasuke took the round about way to get to the blonde, just in case someone was following him. It didn't take him very long to find Naruto, the way he was broadcasting his anger and strangely sadness and sorrow. But that, Sasuke hadn't planned on, or finding the boy high up on a thick tree branch… High up where he couldn't reach out and grab him.

"Are you going to come down and talk to me?" Sasuke called up to Naruto, who was irritatingly shredding leaves and sprinkling it down at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't talk to two-timing bastards who cheat on their wives."

Sasuke tried to keep his temper under control.

"Than again, I did fuck your mom, so I guess you can say we're even now."

Sasuke could feel his eye start ticking. Deciding to ignore the comment about Mikoto and Naruto's past relationship, Sasuke tried another tactic. "You sure have got a high opinion of yourself. You told me once how I wasn't that great but you know you're not a fucking prize either."

"'Psh', yea I am, cuz your mama use to tell me every night now _great_ I was _every_ time. That's right bitch, I said it. I went there again."

_The hell with this_, thought Sasuke. The knowledge that Naruto and his mother were lovers was something his already knew. Hearing about it from Itachi or from anyone else wasn't a big deal. He could listen to it and blow it off as if it was about someone else, but hearing Naruto say it was too much.

"Come. Down. Now!" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'll come. I'll go down, and I'll do it now, but not with you."

"You just wait until I get my hands on you," Sasuke threatened, willingly falling for the blonde's baiting.

"What's keep'n ya? An adulterer like you should know all the tricks, right?"

"I'm not married," Sasuke repeated irritably under his breath.

Giving up on trying to get Naruto to come down to him, fed up, and pissed, Sasuke stripped out of his black dress coat and began to climb the tree determined to pull the misinformed punk down by his hair if he needed to.

Naruto scrambled up to the next nearest thick branch. He had purposely taunted the raven haired bastard for this particular moment. Pillowcase full of pinecones, Naruto waited until Sasuke was high enough off the ground before he started firing away.

"Naruto!"

Ignoring Sasuke's enraged shout, Naruto continued his pine cone assault and cheered with every hit he scored until a bolt of lightening had him diving for cover, which was pretty impossible to do since he was up in a tree.

"Are you crazy? You almost got me!" Naruto screamed, breaking off a small branch and throwing it at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke glared at Naruto after ducking the stick that was thrown at his head. He knew Itachi had warned him about not using Chakra, but climbing up the damn tree without any power, and having to deal with Naruto throwing crap at his head made him snap. After dealing with all the leeches that came to his mother's funeral looking for bread crumbs they 'might' from her death and also using the occasion to rub elbows with his clan, the blonde was lucky all he did was take a shot at him…then again shooting off a bolt of Chidori might not have been the best of decisions, but having a pinecone bounce off his forehead had disintegrated his better judgment.

"You're lucky that's all I've done!" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

Sasuke was pass caring who would feel the disturbance of him using Chakra, and considering he just fucked up with the Chidori, he was sure Itachi had the minds of the 'normal' people under control and those that were of their clan were smart enough to keep their mouths shut if they felt anything, so he stopped holding back.

Jumping to the closest branch by Naruto, Sasuke began to inch closer to the blonde. "We need to talk Naruto."

Naruto scratched his cheek with his middle finger. "Sure, I'm always up to play psychiatrist, so why don't you find a nice little nest of fallen leaves and I'll come on over, fuck you, then have my wife call you to schedule your next appointment….oh, wait…I'm not married. Crap, I had hoped that your wife and my wife could get together and trade stories about the both of us and the nutty things we get ourselves into; guess I'm not that big of a fucking prick like some people I know."

"For the last time, I'm _not_ married!"

Sasuke wasn't someone who liked repeating himself so having to constantly tell the over emotional blonde that he wasn't married was making him insane. And the taunting from Naruto didn't help matters either.

"My father, for the past couple months has been pushing this debutant on me, telling people that we are getting married but we are _not._ We are _not_ getting married, not now nor in the future are we tying the knot." Sasuke was also not someone that need to explain anything to anyone, but to keep the peace with Naruto he forced himself to open his mouth and tell the boy while he held his hands out to him, who was on the tree branch slightly higher up and across from him.

Naruto raised his brows at the hands that Sasuke held out to him.

"Okay…maybe what you are saying is true and maybe I could have overreacted after that girl calling said she was your wife, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed at you. So whatever the hell that is," Naruto waved to Sasuke's hands that were still stretched out towards him, "you can take it and shove it up your ass."

Naruto knew for a fact that Sasuke wasn't married. He had already discovered that little piece of information the day he had run out on the stoic uppity rich boy he had left whimpering on the floor holding his abused junk. He had run into Hinata on his mad dash to get to the gardens wrapped up only in a sheet.

Naruto would have loved to say that it had been embarrassing for the girl, and him as well, to see him in his birthday suit since it was very windy that day, and he hadn't really taken the time to secure the sheet around his body….but sadly Hinata had seen him in much more shameful circumstances with the old woman so seeing him _only_ in the master's bed linins wasn't a first.

Hinata, the kind and loving friend that she was, had cleared the air regarding the young Uchiha and his marital status once she got him to tell her why he was so angry. She had told him that Sasuke wasn't married, never been married and while his father was pressuring him, Sasuke wasn't obligated to do anything his father ordered him to do….Naruto knew all of this, but he still attacked Sasuke about it the moment he saw him.

The comments about Mikoto…that might have been a little too much, but just looking at Sasuke's handsome face had pissed him off. And before he knew it, the mama cheap shots and other comments popped right out of his mouth.

Sasuke lowered his hands. "It's been two days. Where have you been? I've had my people searching the buildings from top to bottom, the gardens, everywhere. I know you can't leave the property but for the life of me I couldn't find you. Wanna tell me where you were?"

Naruto pulled another pinecone from the pillowcase and threw it up in the air, catching it and repeating his actions.

"Around."

As in, he had been in his secret room that was connected to Mikoto's room. The only people that knew how to get in his room were Hinata, he, and Mikoto. It was pretty safe to say Mikoto wouldn't be ratting him out.

His anger was stemmed from two days of not being able to communicate with the Kyuubi. No matter what Naruto tried to do, all he heard was silence from his one and only true friend, and it was deafening. The more frustrated he got, the angrier he became. Thinking about that, Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at the person that took the Nine-Tail from him and hocked another pinecone at his duck-billed head.

Sasuke growled when he dodged the cone that accurately would have hit him in the face.

"Stop now, or else," threatened Sasuke.

"Or else what?" Naruto taunted. "Are you going to call your wife and cry to her? Or are you going to find the next closest person that I care about and take them away from me too?"

Sasuke frowned. "Is this what this is all about? Me trapping that demon in you so it would stop interfering with us?" Sasuke laughed. "This whole temper tantrum is about that, isn't it?"

Naruto glowered at Sasuke. "I know you're not laughing at me. This isn't some small issue for me!" Naruto threw the whole pillowcase at Sasuke. "The Nine-Tail has been with me my whole life! You had no right to take him away from me!"

Fed up, Sasuke leaped onto the branch the blonde was on. "It was a necessary step, and one I had to make on the fly. It wasn't meant to hurt you or make you feel alienated." Sasuke slowly, one foot in front of the other, made his way across the limb to Naruto.

The more Sasuke yapped, the more Naruto felt like smashing his face in. The way the brunette talked to him made him feel…like he was being spoken to as if he was a chick!

Naruto was so angry he was shaking.

"…."

Sasuke paused in his stalking of the blonde. He was close enough that he could see that Naruto's eyes weren't the beautiful deep sapphire blue he loved… They were more the color his eyes got when he was using his Sharingan minus the pinwheels. Blood red irises, with feline slits of that of a cat…or a fox.

"Naruto," Sasuke carefully, cloyingly, called out, "This whole thing can easily be undone."

Not that Sasuke had any intention of doing so any time soon. The damn demon had made it very clear in its actions when ever it was around him, that it hated him and would love if he just disappeared. Sasuke wasn't about to let the damn thing free, just so it could cause interference between their already rocky relationship. But he could see that he needed to calm the enraged blonde down, could see the demon rise up from within Naruto the longer he left him to shimmer, and that was the last thing Sasuke wanted.

Shaking his head Naruto glared at Sasuke, his vision almost seeming to paint everything around him red in his rage.

Sasuke watched as the whisker scars on Naruto's cheeks become more pronounce, the nails on his fingers become sharper and more claw-like, and the curious hisses escaping from the boy's lips. Not the mention the threatening warnings showed glimpses of fangs.

Naruto had never felt the kind of anger he was feeling now, even when his parents and fellow villagers abused him. The amount of rage he felt was irrational, and he even knew what he was feeling was going overboard. But he couldn't stop it.

The anger burned. It hurt, but within that pain, he thought he felt the comforting caress of the Kyuubi. So he held on to that rage, shutting out the voice of reason that whispered for him to let his anger go.

Sasuke froze for a split second when he saw the red almost evil— Chakra begin to engulf Naruto, and acting on instinct, he rushed the blonde. The power that emanated from Naruto was something he couldn't hide, something that was too strong for even his brother Itachi to cover up, and Sasuke knew that if he didn't snap the boy out of whatever it was that was bringing the power of the Nine-Tail out in him… Then the predators he was trying to protect Naruto from would be on them in a heartbeat.

Tackling Naruto, Sasuke tried to twist his body as they fell, the ground coming quickly towards them while trying to also keep a firm grip on the blonde. Not to mention also protect his face as Naruto lashed out at him, who growling inhumanly at him.

The forest floor proved to be just as hard as it looked, and Sasuke's hold on Naruto slipped when the breath was knocked out of him. It was just what the boy needed to gain the upper hand. Sasuke barely had a chance to suck in a lung full of air before Naruto attacked him.

An out-of-body experience; that was it felt like he was having. Naruto could see himself go all Norman Bates from the movie _Psycho_ on Sasuke. Not normal behavior for him. And the red glowing bubbly stuff, that was something one would seriously go and see a doctor about.

But it was the connection he finally felt after trying so hard, a brittle link to his friend.

'**Naru…'**

The rage that had submerged Naruto wavered when he heard his name…and with it the fragile tie between the old fox and him. Distressed, Naruto tried to hold onto the fury that had united them…but in a flash it was gone leaving Naruto to wonder if he had really heard the Kyuubi's voice in his head at all or if…he had imagined it all.

As if jolted back into his body, Naruto looked down at Sasuke, and quickly closed his eyes when he saw the three black tear drops in the raven's dangerously glaring red eyes. Before his eyes had closed, Naruto had seen deep scratches on Sasuke's chest, through what was left of his shredded white shirt that was also stained with blood.

"Woops," said Naruto with a little laugh. "Ma bad."

"Your bad?" Sasuke growled.

Every bone in his body had felt like it had been about to break from the unbelievable pressure of the demon's power pressing down on him. Sasuke had been helpless to do anything because to retaliate would have meant he would have to harm the blonde, seriously hurt the boy with the amount of power he would have had to use to just keep the Nail-Tail from kicking his ass.

"Ow!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke flipped him onto his back and landed on top of him.

"If you think I'm going to take it lying on my back, you're dead wrong! I said I was sorry, damn it!" Naruto may have lost the ability to change into the small compact form of the Kyuubi, as well as the inhuman strength for the time being, but hell if he was going to get treated like some kept bitch, some poor little hoe that Sasuke could push around.

Sasuke hissed with the blonde's knuckles grazed the side of his face in a fighter's caress.

"Damn it! Stop fighting me!" Sasuke yelled and captured Naruto's wrists and slamming them to the muddy ground. "I've got enough wounds from you already!"

"Then get off of me!" Naruto shouted, as he struggled to get out from under the overgrown brute.

Wiggling his body between Naruto's thrashing legs, Sasuke slammed his mouth over the blonde's in a fierce kiss, slanting his mouth over his and didn't lessen his assault until he felt Naruto's body become placid under his.

"Are you calm now?" whispered Sasuke, rocking his hips into the blonde, letting Naruto feel his need.

"Yea, I'm fine…" Naruto whispered back, his eyes glued to Sasuke's lips, "doesn't change the fact that I want you to get off of me though."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke grinned, grinding his hips.

Naruto gasped in pain. "Yes I'm freak'n sure! I got a big ass rock digging into my back! What is it with you tackling me into the dirt? Get off."

Sasuke grunted when the agile blonde lifted his legs, moaned for a pleasurable second, and placed his feet up, under them, onto his chest and shoved him off to send him flying back.

"Dickhead," muttered Naruto as he groaned, sitting up and tried to rub the spot in the middle of his back. "I got leaves in my hair," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke stood and dusted his pants. "I landed on my back from almost two stories up, got my face almost beaten in and barely stopped you from clawing my heart out of my chest."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "As I said "ma bad", what do you want? Me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke grinned.

"Let me ask your wife first, to get her approval before I do that." Naruto huffed as he too stood up.

"I told you I'm not married!" The wife comments were seriously pissing Sasuke off. He didn't want anyone thinking that he was getting married; and not to someone that his father, of all people, chose for him.

Naruto already knew that Sasuke wasn't married, but as powerless as he was in his present situation, it was the only thing he could really say to get under Sasuke's skin…that and the mama stuff.

"So you say," Naruto sneered. "Why should I believe you? Not when you've proven to be a little shit? I tell you what. You let me go and by doing so showing me I can trust you and than I'll believe you."

Sasuke didn't even have to think before flat out denying Naruto. His mother might have had purely selfish reasons why she kept Naruto by her side –and he wasn't denying that he did too— but he also was thinking about the blonde and his safety by locking him to his side as well.

Naruto's hands fisted at his side when he heard the clear "No" that Sasuke uttered loud and clear.

_I need to get away from him to clear my head, _thought Naruto, turning his back on the larger boy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked when Naruto began to walk away.

"Leaving, but because of you I won't be going too far away," Naruto grumbled.

With just a few quick steps, Sasuke grabbed Naruto, and once again they both went tumbling back on the forest floor. Naruto began to struggle, the sound of his shirt ripping in their fight for dominance.

"Get off me, damn you!" Naruto shouted for the umpteenth time, but this time he was on his knees with Sasuke behind him, holding one of his arms behind his back. He was getting pretty sick and tired of getting overpowered by the raven haired bastard.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto's heads snapped up to the female voices that called out their names.

Naruto could just imagine what Hinata, who was standing slightly behind a pretty pink haired girl, was thinking. They were hidden fairly well so the girls probably –well, depending on when they showed up— probably heard the both of them grunting and groaning and considering the positions they were in….well, even if someone didn't have a dirty mind, they couldn't help but think of what they might have been doing.

"Naruto-kun, you're bleeding!"

Instead of reassuring Hinata, Naruto looked at the pink haired girl and the jealous rage shining in her light green eyes, and did the first thing that came to his mind.

He began to 'cry'.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update . I didn't have writers block or anything, I just was concentrating on my other story that i didnt realize how much time had passed since i updated this one :

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

pennypigeon, darkblue91, Alita1zelda1210, Scarlet Tigress (you rock chick :D), a kitsunes light, TanyaUchiha ( {' 3 '} *chu*) DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, slatedfox, bridmatt, FumetsuKaji, Jaybee4, zenbon zakura

I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Bound :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto  
Parts: 7 of ?**

**Edited by Sugarboms898**

**Bound**

"Naruto! What's wrong?"

Pretending to cry had been the only thing that had came to Naruto's mind once he had seen the murderous rage in the pink-haired girl's eyes. Not because he was sure that his tears would make the wench feel sorry for him, but because of the amount of Chakra spilling out of the girl. It was the only thing he could think of to throw her off.

A boy crying… What wasn't more pathetic and pitiful than that? And better yet, a crying boy with ripped clothing that looked to be getting sexually molested by another _boy_!

"Please brother…please let go of me…" Naruto timidly whispered to Sasuke as Hinata came running up to him, removing her thin coat. His whisper had been loud enough for the girls to hear, and to his joy Hinata didn't stumble when she heard the lie roll easily off his tongue.

"Brother!"

Released from Sasuke's hold, Naruto hid his smile at the girl's confused, slightly disgusted, cry of outrage. Naruto held back his snicker as he watched the girl's lovely pale green eyes dart back and forth from his face to Sasuke's, trying to find some manner of family resemblance between them.

Obediently slipping his arms into the sleeves of Hinata's coat, Naruto held still as his friend dabbed at the cut on his lip.

"_Naruto_!"

Barely able to conceal his wicked glee at Sasuke's angered hiss, Naruto rubbed under his nose with his index finger and gave a little sniffle. "I'm sorry bro- ah…Sasuke. I know I'm not allowed to let it be known that we are siblings to outsiders… It just slipped out, I swear."

_Let him try and fuck around with me now_, thought Naruto.

"I thought you only had one brother?"

"I do only have one brother," said Sasuke, glaring down at the blonde. Of all the things he thought Naruto would do, he didn't think he would pull this. The situation was already bad with being caught in such a position, but for Naruto to tell the girl that they were brothers made it even worse.

"…Sasuke… I understand you won't see me as your brother but for you to deny me so coldly…" Naruto turned his fake pleading eyes to the pink haired girl.

"I'm Sasuke's younger brother…I was born from a different father," _and mother,_ "and grew up with only Mikoto by my side… we were very close, my mother and I…. I still can't believe she's gone…" Calling Mikoto his mother when he and she had a sexual relationship turned Naruto's stomach a little. But his acting seemed to be paying off when Naruto saw that the amount of Chakra the girl was spewing out began to trickle to an amount that wasn't threatening any longer.

"Sasuke! Is that true?"

Sasuke narrowed his still red eyes at Naruto, crossing his arms over his chest. Coldly he flicked a glance at the Haruno chit, sneering at her and the expecting tone she used on him, as if it were her right to be informed of his actions.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto watched in amusement as the girl fidgeted and took the opportunity to grin and make faces at Sasuke when the girl turned her face away from him. Sasuke looked over at him, Naruto taunting the brunette while he could before donning back on his false face of wimpy-ness when their guest shot an embarrassed glance back at him.

"I was worried about you… You're my fiancé…"

Naruto's eye brows shot all the way up to his hair line at that little juicy bit of information, and looked at Sasuke expectantly, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"We aren't engaged, nor will we ever be," Sasuke coldly replied, staring at Naruto as he said it.

"But our parents-"

"Have no say in who I marry, and let me make it clear that if I do decide to take myself a bride, it will never be you, but someone of my own choosing," Sasuke stated loudly to the girl.

Flinching, just as the girl did at Sasuke's heartless words, Naruto wisely decided that it was time that he made himself scarce, especially when Sasuke looked at him when he said the last part. Naruto also decided it was time to head for the hills when the pink haired girl snapped her head around, following Sasuke's eyes, and began to glare at him, quickly deciphering the meaning behind Sasuke's rejection of her.

'_And here I had gotten her all sympathetic towards me,'_ Naruto silently chided to himself. "Brothe- I mean…Sasuke." Naruto gave Sasuke his most pitiful expression. "Don't you think your being just a little too harsh on her?"

Naruto hushed Hinata who began to pray quietly behind him. "After all she must care for you greatly if she wants to stay by your side forever."

Naruto giggled evilly inside his head, standing his ground when Sasuke made a threatening step towards him and even tilted his head up a little, his silent dare to the jet haired boy to just try and attack him. Even though they were even numbered with him and Hinata against Sasuke and…whatever her name was… Naruto knew that they weren't.

Hinata was a servant, actually lower than a servant, she was a bondswoman, and until her service was up with the Uchiha household, she would never be considered a real person with thoughts and feelings, no matter who her people were, and as for him… Hell, everyone made like he didn't exist.

"Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke turned his red eyes to the pale-eyed girl that was hanging onto his blonde's arm.

"Who is she Naruto?" He had noticed Naruto's displeasuring familiarity to the female, and she to him, when the girl ran up to them.

"Oh! Umm…. Forgive me. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I serve in your home…"

Sasuke jealously eyed the pretty blue-black haired girl, and noticed that she didn't have the Juin Jutsu branch family cursed seal upon her forehead, which meant that she was from the main house, the princess of the Hyuuga clan. Sasuke knew that his mother had taken the heir from a powerful clan as her servant over some great insult that family made against Mikoto, but he hadn't thought it was from one of the oldest clans there was.

This wasn't good. If the timid girl decided to grow a backbone and try and fight for Naruto, than he would be in trouble of losing the blonde. He had to think of a plan to get those two away from one another.

"If you're a servant, shouldn't you be at the main house assisting in the guests?"

"Ah, yes… b-but your brother, Itachi-sama, he bid me to follow Lady Sakura and keep her safe while she searched for you…"

Sasuke growled in anger.

Unknowing that Sasuke was being eaten alive by the green-eyed monster, Naruto turned and soothingly wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"Pay my brother no mind, sweetheart. He is just lashing out in his grief. Let us leave them and head to the bath house, okay? I'm all dirty from my little disagreement with my _brother_, and I'm hurt too." Naruto's little whimpers was just for the pink haired girl, Sakura, since Hinata knew all of his tricks and Sasuke, like the moron he was, had fallen for them too many times to ever believe that he really was hurt.

"Are you really hurt Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked at Hinata's worried face peering up at him, and the concerned tone in her voice. He had forgotten that when it came to his health Hinata was always serious, and remembered that this was why he never faked injuries around her. The sweet girl was his friend….The _only_ friend he had. It never felt right lying to her.

"I do feel sore, and I have a few cuts and bruises, nothing a good soak in the baths wouldn't cure," Naruto said reassuringly.

Sasuke felt like tearing the couple apart, because that was what they looked like, a happy, cute, little couple. Naruto had his arms around the girl and was staring down with a gentle look on his face. The damn blonde looked like he didn't even realize that the girl had feelings for him, something Sasuke could clearly see by the deep blush that spread across the clan princess's smooth porcelain cheekbones. He needed to get the chit away from Naruto and quickly.

"I'll look you over to make sure your injuries aren't serious," Sasuke said, striding to Naruto and pulling him away from Hinata, draping his arm around his shoulders.

"You should spend sometime with your fiancé, _brother_," Naruto timidly whispered as he 'respectfully' dug his nails into the arm Sasuke had over his shoulder and removed it. He was having a grand ol' time teasing Sasuke, even though he did feel kind of bad for the girl and the cruel rejection Sasuke dished out to her, and the little licks of glee he got whenever he called Sasuke brother had the pink haired girl shuddering in disgust. Naruto really did just want to take a bath and relax. His body hurt and was sticky from tree sap. All he wanted to do was scrub up and let Hinata wash his hair and give him a massage like she always did when they bathed together.

Naruto couldn't believe how overworked he had secretly gotten over the girl's voice over the phone, and even after he had found out it was nothing. Sasuke's attitude had completely reassured him that there was nothing to worry about with them being along together.

Sasuke cursed when Naruto shoved him towards Sakura, and even gave him a discreet tap on the ass to get him moving. Sasuke sneered when the girl face turned an unattractive shade of red when he stumbled to a stop in front of her, and could tell that nothing he had said to her, about his refusal of their 'engagement' really hadn't really sunk into her brain. But Sasuke didn't care if the girl continued to have delusions about him, all he cared about was how his blonde dropped his arm around the blue-black haired princess's shoulder and begun to walk away.

"Naruto!"

Naruto paused in his retreat in irritation. The only reason he didn't ignore Sasuke's bellow was only because if he wanted to continue to play off being the victim, the _maybe _sexually abused younger sibling in front of Sasuke's cast off, Wanna-be bride, who once again was shooting off killer vibes all directed towards him, then telling the duck billed raven head to "fuck off" wasn't going to help him.

"Brother… I need to bathe….I know that I am an embarrassment to the Uchiha family name…. Mother use to pray to god every night if I was good then I would be accepted. She use to reassure me with her praises and prayers of 'Oh, god Naruto you're such a good boy,' and, 'You're the best boy ever'." Naruto couldn't completely wipe the smile off his face when Sasuke's eyes blazed. He had censored his words of what Mikoto use to say to him, well, the traumatizing words that passed by the Kyuubi's shield and filtered down to where he had hidden deep within his self-conscious.

"Your brother is fairly dirty Sasuke-kun and it might be best-"

"He is not my brother," Sasuke hissed to Sakura.

_And my status as a pathetic reject has been restored_, Naruto gleefully thought when the pink haired Sakura turned her pitying eyes at him. "Yes…. Forgive me Sasuke, but you can't blame me for wanting to claim relations with someone as strong as you."

Okay, that time Naruto really had to control himself from busting out with laughter after saying such a line. But luckily those corny, sob, words put the girl Sakura firmly back in his corner.

"Then go and take care of your needs."

Bowing quickly Naruto turned, with Hinata, and all but ran out of the bushes, taking his hidden paths to the bathhouses, so no one would see him. Naruto waited until he knew Sasuke wouldn't hear him when he let out his merit, not stopping his cackling until they reached the indoor bathing pools. The shocked look of outrage on Sasuke's face when the girl took command and allowed him to leave, without Sasuke's say so… Oh god, talk about priceless.

But Naruto's chuckles faded when he looked down and saw Hinata worrying her lower lip with her teeth. He stayed quiet as they entered the bath house, waiting until the attendee rushed out when she saw him. The mistress might be dead, but after seven years of being under Mikoto's punishing fist if so much as anyone gazing at him… All the servant's still obeyed her laws, not that Naruto could blame them, and it had been only three days that the old woman had been dead.

Undressing together in silence Naruto also waited until Hinata and he, with their nakedness covered with towels, walked to the washing areas before he spoke.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked, his whispered words echoing throughout the emptied bath.

"Is… Is it…umm…"

Naruto stilled the gentle girl's hand that held the showerhead, about to spray its warm water over him.

"You can ask me anything, so don't be so hesitant," Naruto said kindly.

"O-Okay. I-it's just that… Should you be teasing Sasuke-sama? I u-understand that your relationship with Sasuke-sama has p-progressed t-to a physical one… but it is still dangerous…"

Naruto grinned, letting go of Hinata's hand so she could continue in her soft washing of his body. "Nah, Sasuke won't do shit to me, per the example you just witness. I all but shoved the fact that Mikoto-" Naruto stopped.

He may hate keeping things from his only friend, but talking about his 'relationship' with Mikoto left him feeling ashamed and he didn't want to see pity in Hinata's kind eyes.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I just did and said a lot of shi-ah…_stuff_, already to the ass and he hasn't done anything to me yet."

_Nothing but seal the Kyuubi in me and refuse to give him back._

Naruto frowned at that thought as he lifted his arms to Hinata's silent request, so that she could scrub them.

"B-but! Sasuke-sama has also bound you to him instead of setting you free like Mikoto commanded."

Naruto flinched at that. He didn't really want to tell Hinata that Mikoto's "setting him free"was actually killing him so instead he said, "I doubt Mikoto really was going to let me go. After all if that was her wish then she would have done it while she was still alive, right?"

"T-true…"

Naruto purred in happiness when Hinata poured hot water over his head and began to wash his hair, cleansing it from the dirt and grime of the forest. Conversation forgotten for the moment as they switched places and Naruto washed Hinata's arms, back, legs and hair, leaving the front for the girl to do herself. There had need a time, in the beginning when he had first met Hinata, and she had begun joining him in the bath, he had been uncomfortable… A girl see him almost naked body, and he seeing hers...

A towel really wasn't very much covering and it did become almost scandalous once it was wet… But after a while it stopped being strange. Hinata was his friend, almost like a sister to him so his reaction or better yet, his lack of reaction didn't make it weird.

Okay, so brothers and sisters over the age of three did not bathe together, but being deprived of human contact, (Naruto did not consider Mikoto to be human), it was brightening to have Hinata with him, even in the bath.

Taking a private moment for the both of them to wash the intimate parts of their bodies, once they were done, they turned and headed to the large soaking baths that was just behind them.

With a towel wrapped securely around his waist, Naruto ran the last remaining steps, jumping into the steaming hot pools with a delighted shout.

"Ahhh, Hinata. If only I could have a inner tube to lay on, this time right now would be perfect," Naruto joyfully said as Hinata swam over to him.

"We cannot linger here Naruto-kun. Sasuke-sama will undoubtedly be looking for you, and it would not be good if he were to see us together."

Naruto was confused for a second, before the light donned on him. "Oh, yea, cause you're a girl and we are." Naruto motioned to the bath they were in together.

"Exactly."

Naruto spun around to the deep, angered, words echoing in the bath house. In a split second Naruto felt amused, frighten, and angered all at once before settling on being just being irritated to see Sasuke at the rim of the pool with a dark expression on his face.

"You ever hear of privacy?" Naruto called out. "I don't remember extending an invitation to you to join me."

Sasuke was beyond annoyed at the blonde. Naruto had left him with Sakura, whom had talked non stop about 'them' and their 'marriage'. Sasuke wasn't sure if they girl was mentally incapable of retaining past conversations of if she was just plain stupid, but Sasuke made it very clear, again, that when it came to the both of them, there was no 'us' or 'we'. Sasuke didn't wait for the girl to respond and even told her not to follow him as he turned and stormed after Naruto.

The whole time Sasuke had listened to Naruto's little skit, the amount of rage that had filled his body when he had looked at Naruto's arm around the dark haired princess's shoulders. Ta hell if Sasuke was going to let the both of them sneak off to the bathes together. But Sasuke never would have pictured this… Both of them in such an intimate setting.

"Get. Out," Sasuke dangerously whispered to the pale and frightened girl, glaring Naruto into silence when the blonde opened his mouth to argue with him.

Sasuke's temper reached its boiling point when he saw how translucent Hinata's towel was once she fully stepped out of the pool. Sasuke turned in his eyes away in disgust, waiting until he heard the door closing before beckoning Naruto over to him.

Naruto snickered and swam farther away from Sasuke. Like he would be stupid enough to get closer to the dude with that kind of look on his face. All because the bastard's sensitive sense of morality at how Hinata was bathing with him. The girl was like a sister to him for crying out loud!

A loud splash had Naruto whipping his head around and cursing when he saw Sasuke make his way over to him, fully clothed, and furious. And that was the time Naruto realized that he couldn't run in full speed in waist deep water when in no time at all Sasuke caught him at the edge of the pool, trying to get out.

Hissing in pain from the hand that fisted a hand full of his hair, yanking his head back, and the arm that snaked around his waist, Naruto leveled his foot on the rim of the pool and kicked off, sending the both of them sailing back, hoping that his actions would cause Sasuke to release him from the raven's punishing hold. But the only thing Naruto got was a face full of water and Sasuke's arm, around his waist, tightening painfully.

With his back plastered to the front of Sasuke's body Naruto panted and grunted when the other boy twisted his head to the side and slammed his mouth over his, forcing his lips to part and accept his tongue.

**!~REMAINING SCENE REMOVED~!**

**Due to my main story being completely, and irreversibly deleted for _"Rating: explicit content or adult content above _****_current rating"_ To read** **the continuation, please go to my LJ page (savagehunger47livejournal(dot)com) Thanks (*^^*)**

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I seriously didn't mean to do it.

Thank you all for your reviews on chapter 7!

DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC , slatedfox , TanyaUchiha , -siarafaerie-101-miss , xxxwallflowerxxx , Jaybee4 , CHARbones , pennypigeon , Kaitou Ryuki , Fumetsu Kaji , bridmatt , kyothefallenkit .

Thank you so much! i hope you enjoy this chapter of Bound :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto  
Parts: 8 of ?**

**Edited by Sugarboms898**

**Bound**

**!~ SCENE REMOVED~!**

** _"Rating: explicit content or adult content above _****_current rating"_ To read** **the continuation, please go to my LJ page (savagehunger47livejournal(dot)com) Thanks (*^^*)**

"Naruto-kun? Are you feeling well? Your face is flushed."

Naruto blinked his eyes and coughed into his fist, embarrassed to have been caught by Hinata while remembering the down and dirty things Sasuke had done to him…and what he had done to Sasuke. The sting from the scrapes on his back, the pleasant reminder of the soreness in his ass, sent a thrill through Naruto, making him shiver and also making Hinata repeat her concern once again.

"I'm fine Hinata. I must have gotten a little something for staying in the bath for so long this afternoon." _Well, it was more then a _little_ something,_ Naruto thought as he smiled up at the girl.

"Do you normally just laze about like that? Don't you do anything besides live off of Sasuke and his kindness?"

Naruto held back his tired sigh. Losing the little bit of wood he had thinking about Sasuke died a quick death as he looked at the pink haired girl. After getting his grove on with Sasuke they had spent a very pleasant time washing each other _very_ thoroughly. Unfortunately that happy, happy feeling didn't last very long. Sasuke maybe a sexy bastard, and a fucking great lover, but once his mouth opened…well, that's when the love haze disappeared.

Demanding asshole told him that to stay out of sight, to not allow any of the guests see him. It was Mikoto all over again. Naruto could sense that the jerk was keeping something from him, was keeping him in the dark about something important too. So after shoving Sasuke in the pool he had dressed quickly and took off…. Lady luck must be pissed at him because the first person Naruto had run into was Sasuke's pissed off 'fiancé', and Sakura, pretty as she was, was down right unattractive when her face became all blotchy and red. Now he was stuck in a small sitting room, sipping at his chilled drink. Naruto glanced about the room, looking anywhere but at the pink haired girl glaring daggers at him.

"Well?"

"Ahh… I'm-"

"You're an annoyance!"

Naruto made his lips tremble, giving Sakura sad eyes in hopes to fool the girl… only to have her shove her hand in his face.

"Do not! You fooled me before but you can't fool me again. I called my father and he told me that Sasuke's mother was incapable of having anymore children after Sasuke was born, so don't even think about playing like your Sasuke's little brother, because I know better now."

_No point in playing then_, thought Naruto. Putting his chilled glass on the table he slouched back into the plush pillows that littered the sofa he was on, dropping the innocent mask he wore and giving Sakura an irritated look. If he couldn't fool her this way then the only option as to piss her off in hopes that she would make a big enough noise so everyone would know he was living in the house, thinking that maybe exposure would be the best way to get off the property. Uchihas didn't like scandal, and he was nothing if not a scandal.

"Yea? So what if I'm not Sasuke's bro?" Naruto smirked at the girl's surprised expression at how quickly his attitude changed, "So what if all I do is lounge around the pool, buying shit with Sasuke's money. He's not complaining and it's not like I don't work for it." Naruto grinned evilly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to emphasize what he meant when he said he 'worked for it'.

"Y-you-"

Naruto laughed as Sakura stuttered her disgust, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "What? Did you really think we were fighting out in the forest?" Naruto crossed his ankles and interlaced his fingers behind his head. "Oh, Sasuke was 'attacking' me alright, but I seriously doubt it's the kind of attack you are thinking about."

"If you think I will allow you to sprout such slanderous trash about Sasuke than it is you who is mistaken. I won't stop until you are out of this house and out of Sasuke's life for good!"

The evil little grin Naruto wore fell away. "You promise?" Naruto quietly demanded. All earlier playfulness stripped away.

"W-what?"

Naruto removed his feet from the table and leaned closer to the girl. "Your words. Do you mean them? Or are you just a spoiled little rich girl that can only threaten others, but have no real power to back them up?"

"Of course I mean them!"

But she was now rethinking the threat she just threw at him. Naruto licked his lips as he stared at the girl's nervous face. He would have to push her. Feed the jealous side that she's been showing him this whole time, because he could see that she was regretting her heated words.

"Where do you think Sasuke went after he bailed out on you?" Naruto snidely asked, leaning back onto the cushions, and propping his feet back on the coffee table. "I'm sure you ran after him, shouting your undying love for him in hopes that he would take pity on you and tell you that he would marry you, right?" Truth be told, Naruto wasn't having a great time right now. He really didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but he didn't know any other way other than playing with the emotions she had towards Sasuke.

"What are you trying to say? That you were with Sasuke?"

"Nah, I'm not going to sat that," Naruto said as he pulled the collar of his shirt down with the pretense that he was going to scratch his collarbone, but was in fact bringing Sakura's attention the large, bright, and freshly made love bite on his throat.

"Sasuke is a busy guy. There would be no reason why he would come after me." Naruto wondered if he had pushed too far. It was one thing for the girl to think he was sexually involved with Sasuke, but it was another to see proof that he really was.

Naruto tried to keep the sympathy he felt for Sakura from showing on his face. After seeing the hickeys she girl had become quiet. Even Hinata who still stood only a foot away said nothing. "Are you disgusted? Naruto finally asked. "Two guys together has gotta turn your stomach."

"_Please,_ I'm not so naïve or closed minded about that kind of stuff. But I also have a feeling that your telling me this because you want something from me," Sakura told him softly, all her earlier aggression seeming to have fallen away as she studied him.

_Maybe I don't have to push her buttons_, Naruto thought. Even as messed up as his life has been, Naruto hated hurting people, but the path he was forced to walk down really didn't give him a choice in the matter. It was either him or them, and depending on the situation he would rather be the hurt party then the other.

"You can trust me…. If you need my help then I will try my hardest to help you."

_Can I trust her?_

Naruto held Sakura's gaze. Searching her light green eyes for any signs of deception. _Old fox… I need you…_ Naruto called out, but depressingly only heard his silent request echoing endlessly back to him from the deepest part of him that was once filled by the Kyuubi.

"Help? The only help I need is finding someone to go find me a better sun block," joked Naruto. As tempting as it was, he couldn't take the chance of trusting the girl. She looked reliable, but that was the problem. If Sakura really did help him then the girl would land herself in a heap load of trouble, and Naruto didn't want that. It was better for the girl's safety if she didn't know anything about him or what he was doing in the Uchiha household.

"You're lying to me," Sakura whispered slowly to him.

"Believe what you want," Naruto said, shrugging. "Doesn't matter to me at all."

"Umm… Naruto-kun?"

Naruto winched when he heard Hinata's voice. Crap he forgot about her. He knew Hinata knew all about his and Sasuke's relationship, but even hinting at the truth as he has been with Sakura… talk about uncomfortable. He couldn't even meet his pale-eyed friend when he turned in her direction, looking over her shoulder instead.

"Time to go?" Naruto asked.

"I know y-you wanted to speak to Miss Sakura, e-even though it seemed like you didn't want to. A-and I've stood back to let you talk to her…but w-we shouldn't have. Sasuke-sama will be most displeased o-once he learns of this…" Hinata stammered softly.

"Bastard probably knew the moment I stepped into the room with her," muttered Naruto as he stood. "Well, it was nice talking to you Sakura. And if you do somehow drag Sasuke to the alter, remember," Naruto grinned at the girl, "I don't mind sharing, but I'd make it one of those marriage deals, or whatever they call it, that I'm not allowed on Uchiha property once you get hitched."

That was the only hint Naruto would give the Sasuke's wannabe fiancé; that he didn't want to be here anymore than she wanted him to be. Hopefully just that little bit wouldn't cause too much problems for him or her.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata pleaded.

Waving good-bye, Naruto followed Hinata out of the tearoom and out into the hallway. He wasn't sure where they were setting off to, but he knew that he couldn't pull another disappearing act on Sasuke. Not when the jerk knew that Hinata and him were tight. The fucker might start harassing Hinata, and he didn't want his friend to get into any trouble because of him. She only had a few more months on her contract left with the Uchiha clan, and he didn't to do anything to screw up her chances of getting free from this hellhole.

"Well, who do we have here?"

The raspy voice behind Naruto sent a shiver down his spin. Looking over his shoulder Naruto narrowed his gaze, his whole body tensing in caution at the long black haired man with snake like eyes that walked towards him.

"Nar-"

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, squeezing gently in warning for the girl to hold her words to herself until later. He didn't know who this guy was, but his instincts were screaming for him to move very carefully around the man.

"I'm no body," Naruto finally answered. "Just passing through."

"Ahh, but I'm sure your not _just_ 'no body'. Sasuke-kun is not someone that would keep useless people around him."

The freaky pale man made Naruto step in front of Hinata. The stranger hadn't looked at her all, his actions might have brought those snake eyes to her, and to his luck they didn't. Naruto didn't know what made him so defensive, but the needs to keep his guard up and protect Hinata were at full force.

"I don't know Sasuke," Naruto lied. "I was a friend of Mikoto's , not someone named Sasuke."

"A friend of Mikoto? Well, then you must be saddened by her sudden death."

Naruto didn't like the suspicious smirk that appeared on the man's face. "Yes," replied Naruto, "It was sudden. If you would excuse us…"

"Don't leave on our account."

Only then did Naruto notice the pony tailed, red head that stood just slightly behind the snake man. Naruto was completely taken back by the hatred that blazed in the eyes, behind the girl's glasses.

"Karin. Your not making Sasuke's guest uncomfortable, are you?" The man whispered in that raspy voice to the girl that stood behind him.

"Of course not, Orochimaru- sama."

_Orochimaru_. Naruto didn't know what to do. He could feel how powerful the man in front of him was, and he could feel that the pissed off girl was also powerful. He wanted to retreat, not because he was scared, but because he needed to get Hinata away from them. He didn't want to it to look like he was running away, so he was stuck right were he was. Holding his ground.

"You must forgive Karin. She is a devoted follower of Sasuke, and she saw something earlier that disturbed her greatly that concerns her Sasuke."

Naruto inched his head in understanding. It wasn't as if he could do anything other then that anyway. "What brings you here?" Naruto asked. It was the only thing he could think of asking since all his other questions would have undoubtedly insulted the stranger.

"Me?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under those freaky eyes.

"I came to give my respects to my student, of course. And a little bird also told me that I might find something interesting here that I might like to study. Tell me, child. You wouldn't know anything that might interest my mind, would you?"

Shaking his head, Naruto finally decided that it was a risk he would have to take by letting them think he was weak by backing off. The vibes he was getting from this _Orochimaru_ was getting down right deadly. He was starting to feel like a pinned bug under a microscope.

"Sorry, but I haven't been here long enough to know what might or might not be cool to look at," Naruto mumbled as he pushed Hinata to start backing up. "I gotta take off, so…"

"Don't run too far. I would _love_ to speak to you again."

Naruto gave the man a salute, ignored the redhead that all but hissed her hatred of him, and bravely- or stupidly- turned his back on the two. When they were far enough away, Naruto asked Hinata, "Who was that guy?"

"Someone very dangerous…be very careful Naruto. That man…H-he's not a good man…"

_No shit_, thought Naruto. Peeking over his shoulder Naruto saw that the pale man was still standing where he had left him, and still had that scary half smile on his face.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your reviews! pennypigeon, melissen, Jaybee4 , Fumetsu Kaji , tigergutt , DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC ,AlchemyGaara, triniwriters, Stalker-san, bridmatt, Modern Dorothy , XxAngel Of MadnessxX , The Only Love For Soujiro Seta , evra.**

**Sorry! I'm not purposely updating this story every three months. It just sadly turns out that way .**

**Okay, so i got scolding on the last chapter *cough, bridmatt, cough* hahahaha, and it was a perfectly understandable one. Crappy part about my chapters for Bound is they are pathetically short** **(Just like this chapter :3)So, please bare with me when problems with Sas & Naru aren't taken care of in a timely fashion :. **

**Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfic.  
****Rating:**** NC-17  
****Pairings:**** Sasuke/Naruto  
****Parts:**** 9 of ?**

**Edited by Sugarboms898**

**Bound**

Clicking through the hundreds of channels, and not finding a single thing to watch, Naruto tossed the remote control to the side. Upon making his escape from the freaky snake eyed dude he had the misfortune to meet, he and Hinata had parted ways after he got her to tell him where Sasuke's room was…considering the last time he had been in the raven's room was when he had been barreling, buck ass naked, out of it. One doesn't really look where their leaving in those kinds of situations.

Staring at the ceiling, Naruto stretched out and scratched his belly, contemplating his current problem. One, he was stuck in the damn house with another Uchiha after his ass. Two, Sasuke somehow locked the old fox in him, and he didn't know how to free the demon… but there were those few seconds where he'd heard the Kyuubi.

Naruto frowned.

Bad part of those precious seconds, was that he didn't know how he had been able to make the connection, so he didn't have the slightest clue on how to go about making it again…

"All this shit wouldn't have happened if that prick didn't cut our line to one another," mumbled Naruto.

"Talking to yourself?"

Naruto snapped straight up, and scowled at the black haired pest walking into the room. "Well, considering that Hinata's father is coming, she's off getting her rooms cleaned for his visit, so I can't bug her with my chatter. I could keep your future wife company… but that might be a little hairy. You know, the lover and the bride chatting over a cup of tea might prove to be a little uncomfortable. Then there is that spooky ass, long haired, snake eyed dude that walked in with the red-head-"

"Stay away from Orochimaru. He's someone you do not want to be involved with," commanded Sasuke.

Naruto flopped back down on the bed. "Are you going to give me a reason _why_ I should even bother listening to you?" Asked Naruto. "So far, all you've done is tell me what I can, and cannot do." Pissed as he was by Sasuke's high handed attitude, Naruto still watched as the other boy began to undress with great interest as he began stripping out of his formal clothing.

Sasuke paused momentarily in removing his shirt. "I'm telling this for your own good."

'Tsking' Naruto grabbed the remote from where he threw it, and began channel surfing again. "The funny thing about you 'protecting me' and saying it's 'for your own good', is that its useless if the person your supposedly looking out for doesn't have a clue what your protecting him of- Oh, a new episode of Happy Endings. Kick ass."

"You don't expect me to just sit back and let you boss me around, keep me in the dark smiling like a fool, do you?" Naruto reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his chest as he watched T.V.

Shirtless, Sasuke made his way next to the blonde, sitting besides him. "I need you to trust me Naruto."

Tearing his eyes off the screen, Naruto stared into Sasuke's dark eyes and let out a loud bark of laughter, before turning his attention back to the program. "You're shitting me right?" Naruto asked in disbelief, "You don't really expect me to trust _you_, do you?"

Sasuke scowled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

Naruto shook his head at the clueless bastard. "I wouldn't trust you to take care of my goldfish, if I had one, let alone a cactus that only needs to be watered once a month. You saved me from that blood sucking, cradle rocker- my condolences for your mother's death by the way- and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for not letting her kill me, but it all went down hill from there, buddy."

"How so?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm no genius, and my GPA from being home schooled might have been only a two point O, but even my brain can connect the dots on how stupid your way of thinking is," huffed Naruto.

Taking the remote from the blonde, Sasuke turned off the television.

"What the hell, asshole!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, struggling with the blonde, taking a punch to the jaw before he was able to overpower him by using his body to weigh Naruto into the bed, unable to move. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions with the boy. He needed Naruto to listen to him, more so now with the arrival of his teacher.

Orochimaru was a teacher; a very gifted, smart, and powerful teacher… but he was also dangerous. There were tales of kids disappearing from the neighborhoods around his college campus, rumors, and if he had been anyone else, Sasuke would have waved away those rumors…if he had been someone else.

Unknown to his family, his brother, Sasuke has been taking lessons secretly with Orochimaru. There were things Sasuke wanted to learn, and by 'their kinds' laws, those things he wanted to learn were considered forbidden…but only if you were caught whilst training those taboo skills. Their laws were strange when it came to their powers.

"Get off me you heavy bastard!" Naruto rasped, when Sasuke forced his arms above his head, and pressed down on him.

"Listen to me!" Sasuke hissed, grunting when the blonde kneed him in the ribs. "I don't have time to explain-"

"Then make time!" growled Naruto. "No matter what you say, I won't just idly stand by while you wrap me in a soft blanket, trying to _protect_ me from the supposed bad guys out to get me," Naruto glared up at Sasuke. "No one knows I _exist_, so where are all these enemies coming from?"

"They know you're here!" Sasuke's temper rose every second the boy refused to listen to him. "There have always been rumors, and when my mother became sicker, when she got weaker, the less than civilized members of our kind began to investigate."

Naruto stilled. It wasn't something he was unfamiliar with, but in the past, when he was younger, he'd had the Kyuubi watching his back. "What do you care?" Naruto finally asked. "Me and you… We're just fuck buddies. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sasuke paused. Yes, his and Naruto's relationship was just physical, however, that didn't stop the intense need to protect the boy, and keep him for himself.

"Well?" demanded Naruto. "You just going to lay on me looking stupid or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on in that brain of yours?"

"All you need to do is listen to me."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven's arrogant tone. "Yea, sure. And when I get stabbed in the back because I didn't know who I should have keep my guard up with, I'll make sure to stay alive long enough to say 'I told you so', and with what strength I have in my dying body, bitch slap you for being a dumb ass for not telling me."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, just as the blonde had done, in exasperation. "There is no need for you to be dramatic."

"Says the asshole who knows who my nameless, faceless enemies are," muttered Naruto. "You'll never be with me every second of the day, and I sure as hell wont have those two guards or friends, I've seen trailing behind you following me around."

"I don't know who might be coming after you, only that they are." Sasuke didn't know how to explain the _feelings_ he had with certain people. The 'warning' vibes he tasted in the wind while in the presents of others, "you just need to trust me."

"Here you go again about 'trust'." Naruto smiled coyly, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's hips. "Can't you give me a name? Point me in the directions of my supposed backstabbers?"

Sasuke stared as Naruto's lips as the boy spoke. "To utter their names, is to accuse them of wrong doing when they have done nothing."

Naruto leaned up and whispered against Sasuke's lips, "Surely in the privacy of you own bedroom, you are safe to speak freely."

Shivering in desire as the blonde traced his lower lip with his tongue, Sasuke pressed his growing erection against Naruto. "Until the very last mourner leaves the estate, no where is safe. I have set up protection symbols, but they are not strong enough. Until I do, there will be no more talk. Even the little we have said could have been heard." The possibility was there, yes, but Sasuke knew no one was listening. His brother had his rooms guarded from the outside, so no one could seek up on them, the moment he had arrived.

"I guess we can't play too loudly then," Naruto said, smiling. "What would those spies think, when they go back to their masters, telling them of you and I and all the suspicious noises we made." Tugging on his wrists until Sasuke released them. Naruto scraped his nails down Sasuke's sides, and slipped his hands under the back of the raven's pants to cup his ass.

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply, his mouth slanting across the softness of the boy's lips until the blonde tore away from him.

"You seem to be in the mood now," said Naruto in a husky voice. "Wanna get frisky, do ya? Why don't we put this little problem of ours on the side for right now?"

Sasuke frowned at how accommodating Naruto was being. Normally his blonde would have gone on and on until he forced him to stop. "What have you done?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned. "Me? Nothing you probably wouldn't do yourself."

Sitting up, Sasuke reached out to grab Naruto by the shoulders, only to have his hands grasping at smoke. "A shadow clone…" Fisting the sheets, Sasuke growled angrily. "Damn it, Naruto!"

**oOoOoOo**

From his perch up in the tree he was hiding, Naruto suddenly grinned. "Oh, I'm so evil." Naruto whispered, chuckling, as the memories of his clone came to him. _Sasuke has got to be pissed at me_, he thought, trying to stop himself from laughing out loud at the clone's last memory of Sasuke's expression, before disappearing. Yea, the spiky haired raven was really hard up to get some action. To bad for him.

Peeking through the leaves, about fifty feet away, sitting on a bench under the fading sun sipping on a cup, was the freaky snake eyed dude he'd met earlier. Warning bells screamed in his head about the man, but it was those alarms which had Naruto spying on him.

He couldn't sit back and wonder why the guy could be dangerous to him, he had to find proof. Naruto didn't want to hate the guy if there was no reason to. The hissing man might have a face that would give small children nightmares, but that didn't mean he was a bad person.

Sasuke had the face of a man who could freeze a person in their tracks, but he was hotter than the sun. Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably at the clone's memory of how hot Sasuke had been just a couple minutes ago, and as much as his body was feeling that heat, he shrugged it off. They'd already did it once today, and his hips were still sore. Once should be fine for Sasuke too.

From what his clone found out from Sasuke, it looked like it was up to him to find his own answers to whom Sasuke was trying to 'protect' him from. Just hearing that Sasuke was trying to protect him made his chest tighten with unclear emotions of…happiness?

'Tsking', Naruto jumped to a higher branch to see if he could clearer view of the man, sighing when all the guy did was drink his drink, and do nothing. It'd been like this for the past hour… If old snake eyes was planning on doing something to him… wouldn't he be hatching some mad scheme instead of sitting there?

"Not a very interesting man, is he?"

Shooting straight up from his crouch, Naruto gasped at the voice that whispered into his ear, then flailed his arms when his sudden movement caused him to lose his balance. Strong hands gripped his wrists, but once he was safe from falling they did not release him.

"Cute little thing, aren't you?"

Naruto looked up, swallowing the lump lodged in his throat at the strange smiling face looking at him. "I don't…"

"Know me? I'm saddened to hear my beloved nephew did not think to mention me, his favorite uncle."

Nephew? Naruto studied the man before him in the fading sunlight. Yea… He did resemble Sasuke a little, right down to the spiked black hair to the-! Naruto quickly looked down when the man's eyes flashed red.

"How…did you know I was up here?" Naruto asked. He had to be two stories up, and from the forest floor, there was no way the guy could seen him with the foliage hiding him from sight.

"Hum? One as pretty as you can't hide. Not even the lovely red shade of chakura emitting from your young supple body."

Naruto laughed nervously and inched away from the crazed man. "Really…," Naruto said in an embarrassingly weak voice. "Well… It's getting late, so I should be heading on back… It was nice meeting you Mr.…"

The jubilant laughter coming from the man sent a shiver running down Naruto's spine.

"Call me Toby, and it's still early. Why would you want to go in now? Or do you not want to hang out with an old guy like me?"

_I don't want to hang out with an old guy like you…_ "Nah, it's nothing like that…" Naruto flinched when Toby threw a heavy arm around his shoulders.

"Then stay."

Naruto grimaced a smile. "Yea… Sure… What harm could there be in sticking around a little while longer…" _It's not like I can escape anyway with that log you call an arm holding me down_, Naruto thought.

"Did I already tell you how pretty your hair looks?"

Naruto shied away from the hand petting his head. "Ahh, no, but I'm sure your going to tell me even if I don't want to hear it." Naruto jumped when Toby burst out into laughter.

"What a funny child you are. A funny and _special_ child…"

"And your beginning to creep me out," muttered Naruto. Maybe setting off on his own wasn't the brightest of ideas he ever had, because he was sure regretting it now.

"You also have the loveliest shade of blue eyes I've ever seen."

Naruto tensed as Toby lifted his chin, forcing him to look into his ruby eyes.

"Let me see what it is your hiding behind those shimmering sapphire portals of yours."

Falling… That was last thing Naruto remembered as he's gaze locked onto Toby's. The sensation of falling peacefully into the arms of darkness…

TBC…


End file.
